Ain't that a kick in the head
by Pilotofmymind
Summary: After an accident on the field a few years back Kakashi has never been the same,he doesn't go out any more,he lost touch with his friends, but one man dares to change that. AU Gai/Kakashi
1. How lucky can one guy be

This is an alternate universe.

--

The only noise that could be heard through the house was a soft dripping from some where deep within the house. The sun had gone down hours ago, but still there were no lights turned on any where in the house. The house was always empty this time of the day during the week.

A soft clicking outside of the door signaled the arrival of the owner, the sound of the key sliding into the first lock sounded through the living room, which was relatively empty aside from a couch, a television set, a book case, a stereo system, and a coffee table. The sound of the key entering the second lock was a little hesitant, as the owner sorted through the keys to find the right one while he tried not to drop the groceries which he was holding.

A third key entered the last lock, the dead bolt, the sound of the dead bolt sliding over and clicking sounded through the house. Turning the door knob the owner pushed the door open and stumbled in slightly, the soles of his shoes clicking against the hard surface of the floor, nearly dropping the three bags of groceries he was holding. Standing up straight he stepped in and turned to face the door, hitting the edge with his elbow he turned his back to it and pushed it shut.

Walking into the kitchen he set the bags on the bar style counter top, walking back into the living room he sighed as the sound of his steps echoed through the house, stepping up to the door he turned the dead bolt and reached down to lock his door knob lock, reaching up he locked the chain lock. Turning he walked back into the kitchen.

Reaching in the first bag he took out a half gallon of milk and a six pack of eggs, walking to the fridge he opened it, setting the milk on the shelf he took the empty egg carton out of the door of the fridge and replaced it with the new one. Closing the fridge door he walked to the far side of the room, stepping on the peddle to the trash can he watched as the lid opened up, dropping the egg carton into the trash can he walked back to the bar style counter top and reached back into the first bag taking a pack of bacon, setting it on the counter top he reached back into the bag, taking out a pack of hash browns, setting it down with the bacon he reached back into the back and took out a half a gallon of orange juice, setting it with the bacon and hash browns he took the empty bag and folded it up neatly, placing it on the counter top he picked up the orange juice and the the hash browns, setting the orange juice down he placed the bacon on top of the hash browns and then picked the orange juice back up, turning he walked back to the fridge.

Opening the fridge door, with two fingers, he placed the orange juice in the fridge door, opening the deli drawer he placed the bacon in it and closed it, setting the hash browns on the middle shelf he closed the fridge door and walked back to the counter. Reaching into the second bag he took out a two pound bag of sugar, setting it on the counter he reached in and took out a three pound bag of flour, setting it down with the sugar he reached in and took out an eight once container of sugar and set it down, reaching in once again he took out an eight once container of creamer. Picking up the matching container of sugar he walked to the opposite side of the room, placing them on the right side of the coffee maker, turning he walked back to the counter.

Reaching into the bag he took out a box of devils food cake cup cakes, looking at the box he frowned slightly, setting it on the counter he reached back into the bag and took out a box of, mini bags, popcorn, setting it down with the cup cakes he looked into the bag reaching in he took out a one pound bag of rice, setting it on the counter he folded the bag up carefully, setting it on top of the first one he turned his attention back to the groceries.

Picking up the flour and sugar he walked to the opposite side of the room and opened the pantry, placing the sugar and flour on the third shelf, he closed the pantry door and turned around, walking back to the counter he picked up the cup cakes and the popcorn, turning he walked back to the pantry, opening it he looked inside, placing the cup cakes and popcorn on the top shelf, he paused turning he walked back to the counter, picking up the bag of rice he walked to the pantry and placed it on the second shelf. Closing the door he walked back to the counter.

Reaching in the third bag he took out a one and a half pound piece of Angus beef and walked to the fridge, opening the door he looked around the fridge he paused slightly, setting the meat on the bottom shelf, closing the fridge he walked to the sink, tuning the hot water on he rinsed his hands, turning the knob to the off position he dried his hands on an apron hanging on the pantry door, walking back to the counter he looked into the bag, reaching in he took out a one pound pack of deli sliced turkey breast meat, reaching in with his free hand he took out a pack of deli sliced muenster cheese. Walking to the fridge he opened it and looked inside, opening the deli drawer he placed the meat and cheese inside, closing the drawer he closed the fridge and walked back to the counter, reaching into the bag he took out a loaf of bread, walking over to the pantry and opened the door, looking through the pantry he put the bread on the top shelf, to make sure that he didn't accidentally put some thing else on top of it.

Closing the pantry door he turned and walked back to the counter, picking up the now empty bag he folded it up neatly and set it on top of the first and second bags, picking the three of them up he walked to the right side of the room, opening the broom closet he looked around in it, placing the three bags on a stack of paper bags on the fourth shelf he closed the door and walked out of the kitchen.

Rubbing his eyes slightly he walked into the bathroom, flipping the light switch in the on position he stepped in front of the mirror, looking in the mirror he rested his hands on the edge of the sink, leaning forward he closed his eyes, looking down he let out a soft sigh, looking up once again he opened his eyes.

His reflection looked tired. Mismatched eyes starring back at him seemed to be longing for some thing, it had been that way since he had lost his best friend two years ago. He felt exhausted. Turning the cold water on he put his hands underneath the running water, leaning down he splashed cold water on his face, standing up straight he grabbed a towel off of the towel rack and covered his face with it, breathing out deeply he dried his face with it, looking into the mirror once again he turned the water off and hung the towel back up, walking out of the bath room he stopped, reaching back into the bath room he flipped the light switch into the off position and walked down the hall.

He stopped in front of his bed room door, reaching out he grabbed the door knob and turned it, giving it a small push he pushed it open and walked inside. Standing in the door way he looked his room over and then softly walked to the bed, reaching down with his right hand he turned the lamp on while unbuttoning his suit jacket with his left hand, slipping it off he draped it over the corner post on the head board, unbuttoning his vest he paused, instead taking his shoulder holster loose and picking his suit jacket up, hanging the holster on the corner post, he walked to the closet, opening the door he fingered through the black suits hanging neatly in the closet, and taking out a hanger he hung the suit jacket on the knob of the closet then took his vest off and hung it on the hanger, buttoning the buttons to keep it from falling off he grabbed the suit jacket and hung it on the hanger.

Closing the closet he walked across the room to another closet and opened it, hanging the hanger he was holding in the nearly empty closet he looked at the suits hanging in there, he would have to put his shirt and pants, as well as his tie on the hanger later after he took a shower, closing the door he turned and walked back to the bed, sitting on the edge he let out a sigh, he pushed the button on his answering machine to listen to his messages.

"You have two new messages." the machine said, "First message." it said as the first message began to play "Kakashi, this is Sarutobi, I need you to be here early Monday I have some thing to discuss with you." frowning Kakashi couldn't help but wonder if maybe he was in some sort of trouble, pushing a button on the machine he looked at it "Message deleted." the machine assured him "Second message." the machine said as the second message began to play "Hey man, it's me Asuma. I was just--..Kurenai and I were just wondering if you had any thing to do this Sunday? Well if you don't give me a call back, Kurenai wants you to come over for dinner or some thing. I'll see you man." Smiling softly Kakashi sat there a few seconds before hitting the button again, "Message deleted." the machine said once again.

Sitting there for a moment Kakashi just stared at the wall, thinking, he knew he didn't have any thing to do but some thing in him didn't want to go. Sighing he raised his hand to his eyes, rubbing his eyes softly he let his hand fall. Sitting there for another moment he stood up slowly, switching the lamp off he walked quietly out of the room to take a shower, knowing the his pajamas would already be in the bathroom. Stopping in the door way he grabbed the door knob and stepped out of the room pulling the door shut behind him, the click of the door shutting broke the silence in the room for a second before every thing returned to normal.

The house was silent once again. The only noise that could be heard through out the house was the soft trickle of a shower some where deep within the house.

--

Well it's a work in progress, definitely. But I hope that you like it. It's an alternate universe, and it is Gai/Kakashi. The first chapter is, obviously, about Kakashi. And it's centering on how his life is so completely organized, and how he has no friends. If that wasn't obvious then I should practice more often.

But uh.. Gai might be in the next chapter. But it'll be a while before I update(about a week-two weeks, maybe longer depends on how often I get on, and how often I write, and if I have any inspiration.), I'm slow at writing. I just need to figure some things out and do a little research, oh and by the way, it's set in America Lame I don't know any thing about japan, so yeah, it may be in Japan, but then I'll have to do way more research.

Oh, and one last thing, in this fanfiction the chapters will be named after lines from the song 'Ain't that a kick in the head' By Dean Martin, or Frank Sinatra, who ever you like better.

Bye I hope you enjoy!


	2. I kissed her and she kissed me

As a soft wind blew through the leaves on the trees the citizens slept peacefully, This time of the morning not many people were up, and those that were were coming home off of the night shift. The sun was just beginning to rise, painting the sky a beautiful orange with pink clouds floating by peacefully.

There wasn't much sound this time of the morning, a wind chime in the distance, a passing car, a singing bird, and the beautiful sound of the wind. This was his favorite time of the day, he could sit on his back porch for a couple of hours before any one else would be coming out side, and that meant that he could just sit, and watch the sun rise. It was a slow process, but a beautiful one, it was worth getting up early just to see the sun rise.

On Saturday mornings that's precisely what he would do, he would wake up at five A.M, and he would take a short shower, and then he would put on a black suit and sit on his back porch and watch the sun rise as he enjoyed a cup of coffee. He liked Saturdays, not for the cartoons as his best friend had, not for the day off as Asuma did, but for the peace that he could enjoy.

Raising his cup to his lips he took a small sip of his coffee, lowering the cup he rested it on the saucer which he was holding in his left hand. Smiling he watched the sun as it rose. The small lake in the distance provided extra beauty for the sunrise.

He had never known that the sunrise was this beautiful until his best friend had died, he hadn't been able to sleep that friday night, so he walked out and sat on his back porch, and had sat there until the sun had risen. And now he did it every saturday for the last two years.

Setting the saucer with the cup on it on the floor of the porch he slouched down in his chair slightly, putting his hands on his stomach he continued to watch as the sun rose, the sky changing from orange to a shade of yellow as the sun rose higher. Smiling he watched as the sun rose higher in the sky, the pink clouds softly dispersing into the sky, leaving behind little blotches of clouds, which would quickly disperse later.

Blinking slightly Kakashi wondered what he would do for the rest of the day, he didn't have to go to work today, and he had gone shopping last night, so there wasn't much to do. Turning his attention back to the sky he watched as the sun rose higher into the sky, leaving behind a trail of blue sky, as the sky cleared up allowing the beautiful azure blue sky to show. Resting his head back against the back of the chair Kakashi watched the white clouds floating carelessly through out the sky, and he wondered...if maybe Obito wasn't looking down at him right now...

Inhaling sharply he sat upright once again. Reaching down he picked up the saucer and stood from his chair, turning he walked to the french style doors, opening one he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Walking through the empty house he listened to the sound of his shoes clicking against the floor. Stopping in the kitchen he walked over to the coffee maker, picking the pot up he refilled his cup, returning the coffee pot he walked into the living room,sitting on the couch he set the saucer with the cup of coffee on it on the coffee table, picking up the remote he turned the television on and leaned back, crossing his legs he rested his arm on the arm rest and began to watch the morning news.

Sitting across from Sarutobi, Maito Gai bit the inside of his cheek "..Yes I know who he is." he answered Sarutobi's question "Would you like to be his partner?" Sarutobi asked smiling softly at him, smiling widely at Sarutobi Gai nodded "I would love to be his partner, Sir." he said quickly, rather glad that he was asked to be the partner of the Hatake Kakashi.

Sitting up straight in his seat Gai leaned on the table "But, I heard he hasn't had a partner in two years..after that accident with his last partner, are you sure he's ready for a partner?" Gai asked, not wanting to impose on Kakashi's personal space, a therapist had told him once that grieving was a process, and people like Kakashi needed to learn to go through that process before they actually could go through that process, Gai felt bad for those kinds of people, that was sad. Not being able to cry was..just wrong to him. Gai had been raised with the thought that it was okay for him to show his emotions, he and Kakashi were complete oposites, everyone knew that. Gai hoped that maybe he would be able to show Kakashi that it was okay for him to show his emotions.

Sarutobi frowned "Of course he's ready for a partner, it's been two years. I'm sure he's over it by now, besides I'm his boss, if I tell him he's gonna get a new partner, then by golly he's going to get a new partner." Sarutobi answered taking a sip of his tea "Be at my office by seven on monday, Kakashi usually works in the field so I've told him to come early. You're sure that you want to be his partner? People have told me that while he's polite he isn't very...friendly. He's friends with Asuma and Kurenai, that's about it." Sarutobi said, knowing that Gai was a very friendly person and wanted every one to be his friend.

Gai nodded softly "I'm sure that he'll talk to me. I'm a very likable--handsome guy." Gai said smiling widely at Sarutobi, standing up he reached over and shook Sarutobi's hand "Thank you for this opportunity, sir. I won't let you, or Kakashi, down." Gai said patting Sarutobi's hand softly, "Yes, yes. I know Gai now go on." Sarutobi said waving his hand at Gai. Smiling Gai waved as he left the diner.

Humming softly Gai walked to his car, taking his keys out of his pocket he stepped up beside the car, picking out the right key he slipped it into the lock and turned it, hearing the lock pop up he turned the key back to it's upright position, pulling the key out he opened the door climbing into the car he closed the door. Looking at his keys once again he got the right key and put it in the ignition switch, turning the car on he flipped the radio on and pulled out of his parking space.

Driving down the road Gai was some what watching the side walk, trying to spot Kakashi knowing that he would be going out for breakfast today, as he did every Saturday, Gai had never had a reason to talk to him before, so he didn't, but now that they were going to work together he felt he had a reason to talk to him.

Spotting Kakashi at a small diner on the corner Gai smiled, pulling up to the diner he parked and turned his car off, opening the door he climbed out of the car, hitting the switch so the locks locked Gai slammed his door and walked quickly over to the door of the diner, smoothing his hair down with one hand he opened the door with the his other hand before Kakashi could.

Smiling at him "Hi." he said hoping Kakashi would recognize him glancing at Gai slightly Kakashi stepped into the diner "Hello." he said walking to the bar and sitting up to it, Gai paused before walking in to the diner, walking up to the bar he sat beside Kakashi, "I don't know if you recognize me or not, I'm Gai, you know from the precinct." Gai said holding his hand out to Kakashi, sighing Kakashi looked at Gai taking his hand he shook it "I'm Kakashi, from the precinct, it's obvious that you recognize me." Kakashi said letting go of Gai's hand and turning back toward the wall in front of them.

"Well, yes I do recognize you, that's why I came in here, I wanted to talk to you." Gai said glancing up as a waitress walked up "Hi, I'll just have a coke." he said turning back to Kakashi "..Yes sir.." the red headed waitress said dully turning toward Kakashi "Hi Kakashi." she said sweetly "What will you have today?" she asked taking her pad out, Kakashi looked at Gai like he was slightly insane before turning to the waitress "Hello Sakura." he said softly "..I would like a diet coke, and a breakfast plate, please?" he said smiling at her "Okay Kakashi, I'll get that for you." she said sweetly before walking back to put the orders in.

"Yes, so would you please talk to me?" Gai asked biting his bottom lip slightly, trying not to let the fact that Kakashi was ignoring him bother him, "Okay. What do you want to talk about, Gai?" Kakashi asked turning on his stool to face Gai. Gai smiled alittle wider at Kakashi, glad that he had said his name, "Well, work. You know..working together and stuff?" he said softly, hoping that Kakashi wouldn't get up and leave. Kakashi looked down and shook his head, chuckling softly "...No. I don't need a partner." he said turning back to face the wall waiting for Sakura to bring him his order.

"But...what if Sarutobi said to get a new partner?" Gai asked leaning on the counter and looking at Kakashi "Well if Sarutobi says to then I don't have a choice, but I've seen your work Gai and I'm not impressed." Kakashi said taking his wallet out and opening it, taking thirty dollars out he placed it on the counter. Gai sighed "Listen, I know I'm not the best cop, but Sarutobi assigned me to be your partner." Gai said smiling softly at Kakashi "The least you could do is let me be your partner.." Gai said glancing up as Sakura walked up and set Kakashi's food in front of him. Setting the diet coke down beside Kakashi's plate Sakura set Gai's coke down in front of him "That's one fifty." she said plainly. Frowning Gai reached into his pocket and pulled out some money, taking a five out he handed it to her "Keep the change." he said putting his money back into his pocket, turning back to Kakashi Gai sighed.

Kakashi picked his fork up and looked at his plate "...I already said that if Sarutobi assigned you to me I don't have a choice. So yes, you will be my partner. Monday through Friday, from eight A.M to six P.M." Kakashi said taking a bite of his eggs, not giving Gai any more attention then necessary, Gai frowned "So you don't want to get to know each other or any thing? you know, become friends?" Gai asked hopefully. Kakashi swallowed and picked up his diet coke, taking a small sip he looked back at Gai "...No." he said plainly "..I don't want to be friends. Work is work, don't mix it with your personal life." Kakashi said turning away from Gai, setting his coke down he picked his fork back up and began to eat his food once again.

Gai sat there for a moment before smiling "..I know you don't mean that Kakashi." he said standing up, picking up his coke he took a big sip of it and swallowed, setting it back down he slapped Kakashi's should softly "Every one wants friends Kakashi. Everyone." Gai said grinning "I'll see you later." He said patting his shoulder once more before leaving the diner.Frowning Kakashi looked back over his shoulder '...I don't need friends...' he thought turning back to his food again.

--

Okay, it hasn't been two weeks or even a week, but I wrote this and decided 'Hey..why not post it now.' So you guys get two chapters at once 3! The third chapter will take awhile though, so don't expect a post all the time.

I hope you guys enjoy this!


	3. Like the fella once said

The precinct was very busy on monday, there were always alot of homicides during the weekends, that never changed. it was always very noise on Monday morning, Kakashi never liked coming in on a monday, but he did any way.

On monday morning Kakashi didn't arrive on time. Which seemed to upset Sarutobi, Gai didn't seem surprised, which seemed to make Sarutobi a little more peeved. Checking the time once again Sarutobi let out a sigh "Gai, I guess you can go get to work. I'll call you when Kakashi decides to show up." he said picking up some papers on his desk and looking through them.Nodding Gai stood up and walked to the door, reaching down he grabbed the door knob, turning it he pulled the door open and began walking out, not looking where he was going which caused him to walk into Kakashi.

Stumbling backward Kakashi seemed a little shocked, dropping the Styrofoam coffee cup he had been holding when Gai ran into him, looking down at his shirt he grit his teeth, looking up at Gai he narrowed his eyes at him "...I just had this dry cleaned.." he said frowning looking down at his shirt again, heaving a sigh he pushed past Gai and walked into Sarutobi's office. Frowning Gai walked in behind him "I'm sorry, but that wouldn't have happened if you had gotten here on time.." Gai said honestly.wiping the coffee, which had splashed on his chest, off.

Sighing Kakashi ignored Gai, reaching into his pocket he took out a handkerchief and began wiping his chest off "I'm sorry that I'm late, sir, but I was in a traffic jam." Kakashi said sitting in the chair which Gai had previously been sitting in. Gai sighed leaning on the wall and looking to Sarutobi who only nodded in response to Kakashi's excuse "Okay Kakashi, just don't let it happen again." he said pointing at Gai "I wanted to talk to you about this young man. He is to be your new partner, and I don't want to hear that you've been treating him like crap just to make him ask to be transfered, I want you to treat him like you would treat Asuma or any one else here. Now he isn't from around here Kakashi so I'd like you to bring him out and show him the neighborhood that you'll be patrolling, Alright?" Sarutobi said picking up his pipe and lighter, lighting the pipe he began to puff it calmly. Kakashi sighed deeply looking up at Sarutobi he was silent for a moment before nodded "Yes sir." he said standing up and walking out of the office. Sarutobi looked to Gai and smiled "Have fun Gai." he said turning his attention back to the paper work. Nodding slowly Gai walked out of the office and pulled the door shut behind him, walking over to Kakashi's desk he sat on the edge of it and smiled at him, folding his arms over his chest he just watched Kakashi.

Kakashi looked up at Gai slightly and set his pen down "Yes, Gai?" he asked leaning back in the chair "Nothing, I'm just bored.." Gai said glancing around "Why are you wearing that?" Kakashi asked abruptly motioning toward Gai's outfit, Gai paused looking down at his outfit "..what do you mean?" he asked looking at Kakashi, Kakashi shook his head slightly, looking Gai's outfit over more carefully, he was wearing blue jeans, with black boots, a green shirt with a leather jacket. Standing up Kakashi motioned toward his own outfit, a suit like he had been wearing the last time Gai had seen him, "You should wear clothes more like me. You look like a punk kid, Gai." Kakashi explained sitting back down and picking up his pen he began to write once again.

Gai frowned "..No one's ever said that to me before.." he said looking down at Kakashi "..I don't think I look like a punk." Gai said looking across the room, "Okay, you think what you think, and I'll think what I think." Kakashi said putting the pen back in the cup that was on the desk. Standing up Kakashi grabbed his suit jacket off of the back of the chair, putting it on he picked up the paper which he had been writing on, and several others. Walking to Sarutobi's office he knocked on the door, Gai watched Kakashi thinking about what he'd said. Watching as Kakashi walked into Sarutobi's office Gai stood up and sat in Kakashi's chair, looking over his shoulder he could see a rather large man, that was some what hairy, he was also wearing a dress shirt and suit pants, but he didn't have suspenders or a tie like Kakashi did.

Looking around the precinct Gai noticed that most of the men were wearing suits, what few women were there were also wearing suits. Raising his eye brow he shrugged, looking at Kakashi's desk he noticed a picture of Kakashi and another man, picking it up he held it closer to get a better look, the man in the picture with Kakashi seemed to be roughly around the same age as Kakashi, he had black hair that was pretty messy, and the outfit he was wearing looked more like a kids outfit than an adults, he was wearing baggy jeans, but not so baggy that they were at risk of falling off, they seemed to fit, but had a loose design, and he was wearing a blue shirt with an odd fan on it, with a jeans jacket over it.

Turning the picture over to see if there was a name on the back of it Gai was a little confused, was this Kakashi's old partner? Flipping the picture back over he looked at Kakashi in the picture, he was still wearing a suit but his tie was loose and he seemed relaxed, behind him and the other man Gai could see some people being led to a police truck in the back ground, Gai guessed it must have been a raid of some sort.

"Why are you holding that picture?" Kakashi asked suddenly startling Gai and causing him to drop the picture, looking down at the picture as it fell Gai caught it with out noticing. Placing it where Kakashi had had it before he stood up "Just looking." he responded sitting back on the edge of the desk "..Who is it?" he asked looking at Kakashi, Kakashi stood there for a few seconds before shaking his head "It doesn't matter. Come on, Sarutobi said there's a gang down town that some one called in, apparently they were stealing or some thing, he said the call cut out." Gai nodded slowly, standing up he followed Kakashi as he walked to the exit of the building.

While walking down the steps Kakashi glanced at Gai "..They're kids, so try to use as little force as possible." Kakashi said walking to his squad car and taking his keys out of his pocket unlocking the door he climbed in starting the car he fastened in glancing beside him as Gai climbed in, slamming the door Gai got comfortable. Noticing that Kakashi didn't seem to plan on moving Gai glanced at him "..Uh Kakashi we have to leave to get there.." he said frowning, Kakashi glared at him slightly and sighed, putting the car in drive he hesitated "Fasten your seat belt." he said flatly, Gai raised his eye brow before slowly fastening in "Okay there, lets go." Gai said, glad when Kakashi pulled away from the curb.

Arriving on the scene Kakashi didn't see any crimes being committed, or think that any had been committed until they saw a young girl running through the ally hiding some thing in her shirt, parking the car they got out and walked to the ally, reaching in his jacket Kakashi took his gun out of the holster and began to slowly walk down the ally. Gai paused, taking his gun out of its holster, which was on his hip, and followed behind Kakashi, approaching the end of the ally Kakashi glanced around the corner.

"There they are.." Kakashi whispered motioning toward four kids, one female with short red hair, a tall male with red hair a shorter male with spiked up black hair, and another male, who was shorter than the second one with platinum blond hair. Squinting slightly Kakashi was looking at the one with black hair "...I..I know that kid." he whispered frowning "How do you know him?" Gai asked in a whisper, Kakashi shrugged slightly "I'll tell you later, on the count of three come out of hiding and yell freeze." Kakashi whispered holding up three fingers, bending the first one down he mouthed 'One.', bending the second one down he mouthed 'Two.', bending the third one down after a few seconds he mouthed 'Three.'.

"Freeze!" Kakashi and Gai said in unison as they came from around the corner, pointing their guns at the kids. Stepping forward Kakashi looked them over "Don't run, we can help you." he said walking forward very slowly, followed by Gai. The kids looked at one another then around the ally, the only way out was behind those and to the right of them.

"How'd you find us?" the girl asked crossing her arms "Karin shut up." Sasuke hissed glaring at her "They're cops, they can prosacute you for breathing!" he said glaring at Kakashi and Gai. "Sasuke.." Kakashi said walking up to him "It's okay.. We'll take you to the hospital and get you checked up. And then you can go home again." he said smiling softly at Sasuke, Gai froze that was Sasuke..the missing Uchiha, looking at Sasuke's shirt Gai narrowed his eyes, it was the same symbol on his shirt, as the one on the mans in the picture on Kakashi's desk.

"Listen, Kakashi." Sasuke said putting his hands on his hips "..I don't want to go home. Are you going to arrest us or not? Cause if not I would like to go now, and if you are going to arrest us I would like to know the charges please?" Sasuke said looking at Gai "..Hey." he said softly looking back to Kakashi, Kakashi sighed putting his gun back in it's holster "..Fine. I'm putting you all under arrest for theft, turn around and put your hands on the wall." Kakashi said motioning for them to do so.

Sasuke turned around and put his palms against the wall "..who called us in?" he asked looking over his shoulder as Kakashi began to pat Karin down "Some one on the street. I dunno who it was though." He said taking a knife out of Karin's pocket and tossing it on the ground, taking her wallet out as well he tossed it down with the knife and took all of her possessions out of her pockets and put the on the ground, glancing over he saw Gai doing the same to the oldest looking boy. Reaching into his inside pocket of his suit jacket Kakashi took a pair of hand cuffs out and put them on Karin "You have the right to remain silent, any thing you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can not afford one one will be provided for you, do you understand these rights I have read to you?" Kakashi asked Karin as he moved on to Sasuke, Sasuke had less than Karin did, all he had was a couple of bucks and a switch blade "This is an illegal weapon Sasuke." Kakashi said setting it down on the ground.

"This big one doesn't have any thing on him." Gai said handing Kakashi an extra pair of hand cuffs for Sasuke. Kakashi nodded "What are your names?" he asked turning the tallest boy and the shortest boy around to face him as Gai walked Karin and Sasuke to the car, The shorter one heaved a sigh "My name is Suigetsu, and that's Juugo." he answered Kakashi nodded picking up the possessions from the ground he began to walk them to the car. Bringing them to the car Kakashi put them in the back seat with Sasuke and Karin "Sorry it's so cramped, I didn't expect to make any arrests." Kakashi said closing the door as soon as Juugo got in.

Gai walked around the other side of the car to Kakashi and gave him some evidence bags "Go see if you can find whatever it is she stole." Kakashi said putting the evidence bags in the front seat as soon as he was done putting the possessions in them "I'm gonna go talk to some witnesses." he said grabbing a little note pad and a pen out of the glove box. Standing up out of the car Kakashi slammed the door shut and looked at Gai, Gai nodded slowly "..okay." he said walking back down the ally.

Looking around in the ally Gai put his gun in it's holster as he opened a trash can, seeing nothing more than a bag of trash in it Gai thought back to when they saw the girl running,that was actually too big to have been hidden in her jacket the way whatever she had had was. Walking beside the trash can he returned the lid and began to move the bags of trash, trying to find some thing small enough to have been hidden underneath the girls jacket.

Sighing out of frustration Gai clicked his tounge against the roof of his mouth,this was ridiculous, he wasn't some wet behind the ears novice, why was Kakashi treating his like he was..? Kicking a bag out of his way Gai stepped forward, looking around he put his hands on his hips,where could she have hidden it, she only had less than three minutes to hide it..unless she still had it. Gai figured she must still have it, turning around quickly to leave Gai tripped over a bag, falling into the trash bags and hitting the ground hard he grunted, rolling onto his back he sat up, kicking the bag he had tripped over away from him he touched his chin, holding his hand out in front of him he looked at it, sighing at the blood on his hand Gai couldn't help but think of all the diseases that were on the asphalt.

Putting his hand down to push him self up Gai felt some thing underneath his hand, stopping Gai looked down beside him, there was a bundle of rags there, it would probably have fit in the girls jacket, picking it up he unwrapped it, what ever it was she had taken care to wrap it well. After peeling away all the layers of rags he saw it, a diamond necklace. It wasn't a small diamond necklace either. Gai's eyes widened as he looked at the diamond necklace, standing up he wrapped it back up and began to rush out of the ally when he heard a muffled cry coming from around where the kids had been standing when they had come in the ally.

Turning around he walked over, looking around he listened to see if he would hear it again, he was listening for nearly thirty seconds when all of the sudden he heard it again, there was a baby crying around there, but it wasn't here because it sounded too muffled, Gai figured that it must have been crying for awhile, judging by how strained it's voice sounded.

Walking around silently in the ally Gai dropped the bundle of rags and listened to the baby's criss, following them to tall dumpster at the end of the ally, Gai looked up at the dumpster. The baby's cries were getting weaker, so he figured that it was either in a bag or buried, grabbing the ladder on the front of the dumpster Gain climbed up on the door with great ease, lifting himself up to the top of the door he looked through the dumpster, and listened to for the baby's cry, climbing carefully into the dumpster he stood there.

When all of the sudden he heard it, crying at the end of the dumpster, but it sounded different than before, stronger.. Following the cries to the back of the dumpster Gai frantically began to rip bags open trying to find the baby, he was getting so scared that he might not find it in time that his vision began to blur as he looked.

When all hope seemed lost and the baby seemed to have stopped crying Gai tore a bag open and looked inside, it had trash in it, pizza boxes, and two full pop boxes, but the boxes were torn open. Picking one up Gai looked inside, and there it was. A baby, it couldn't have been more than six days old. "Oh my God.." Gai choked out picking the baby up carefully out of the box and standing up, the tears that he had been try so hard not to let fall began to run down his face, rubbing his face with one hand he began to walk away from the trash, when he heard a weak cry behind him, stopping in his tracks he turned around and walked back over, kneeling down he grabbed the other pop box,tilting it so that he could see inside it, he didn't know whether to vomit or cry harder, sitting down he set the baby he was holding on his lap.

Looking inside of the second pop box he whimpered slightly out of sorrow at the sight of the small baby, reaching into his pocket he took his pocket knife out, taking his jacket off he pulled his shirt off, opening the pocket knife he cut the shirt with it, closing the pocket knife he put it in his pocket,ripping the shirt in half Gai dropped half of it beside him, ripping the second half in half he used one half to reach into the box and pick up the baby that was in there, doing so caused the baby to scream and cry harder.

Holding it to his chest he wrapped it in the piece of material, reaching down beside him he laid his jacket flat, setting the baby down on the jacket as carefully as he could, Gai bit his lip and tried to stop crying, picking up the other quarter of the shirt he wrapped the first baby in it. setting it on the jacket with the second one Gai flipped the end of the jacket up over the babies legs and used the other half of the shirt to tie around the bottom of the jacket so that it didn't come undone.

buttoning the top button on the jacket Gai tied the sleeves together, picking the babies up in the jacket carefully Gai put the sleeves around his neck, standing up Gai walked to the opposite end of the dumpster carefully, straddling the door Gai looked down, he was unsure of whether or not it would hurt the babies too badly if he jumped down. But he thought he might fall if he climbed, so pulling his other leg over the edge Gai jumped down onto the ground, landing on his feet he stumbled forward.

Standing up straight he walked back to where he had dropped the rags, picking them up he walked out of the ally, noticing Kakashi just walking back to the car he wiped his eyes and jogged over "We have to go to the hospital." he said running around the other side of the car and opening the door,climbing in he closed the door. "What happened to you?" Kakashi asked climbing into the car and fastening in "What do you have?" he asked putting the cars in the ignition switch.

Dropping the rags on the middle seat Gai took the jackets arms from around his neck and laid the babies on his lap "I found them in the dumpster, we have to go to the hospital." he repeated fastening his seat belt as Kakashi started the car, "Oh my God Gai.." Kakashi said taking the orange light out of the front window and reaching out his window to place it on top of the car, turning around in the ally he turned the siren on and began to drive to the hospital, rather quickly.

Karin seemed a bit freaked out at the fact that Gai had found babies in the trash, Suigetsu didn't seem to care and Juugo just seemed confused, but it was Sasuke's reaction that confused them all, when Gai told them about how he'd found them and where he'd found them,and what they were in, Sasuke got sick, Kakashi was glad that he didn't throw up on the way to the hospital.

While Gai was in the hospital taking care of the treatment for the babies Kakashi was busy trying to make Sasuke feel better.

Patting Sasuke on the back as he vomited in the bushes for the third time Kakashi sighed "It's okay Sasuke.." he said standing him up and leading him back to the car "They'll be okay. Gai took them in so that they can get the care that they need." he said reassuringly, opening a bottle of water he had sitting on the trunk of the car he offered it to Sasuke "Here, take a sip and wash your mouth out." Kakashi said holding it up to Sasuke's mouth.

Taking a sip of the water Sasuke swished it around in his mouth before spitting it out on the ground. "What was wrong with that smaller baby, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked looking up at Kakashi, Kakashi let out a sigh and put the lid on the bottle of water "..It was burnt." he said looking at the ground. "...B..Burnt?" Sasuke said as if it was the most shocking thing in the entire world to him right now, Kakashi nodded "..I guess they tried to kill it but messed up or some thing." Kakashi said shrugging "..It looked pretty bad, but he was pretty young, he'll heal and he'll be okay." Kakashi said patting Sasuke's shoulder softly "..It's okay, alright Sasuke?" he said looking in Sasuke's eyes.

Nodding Sasuke looked at the ground, he couldn't understand why any one would do that to a baby, a baby couldn't even fight back..he couldn't even imagine how much pain it was in, he could barely stand it when he spilled hot water on himself. Sighing he looked up at the hospital "..I hope they're alright." he said looking back to Kakashi, Kakashi patted his shoulder and nodded "...They will be Sasuke. They will be." he assured once again "Come on, lets get in the car. I can drive you down to the precinct and then I'll come back and pick Gai up." Kakashi said walking Sasuke around to the passengers side of the car and opening the door for him.

Climbing into the car Sasuke kept his eyes on the floor board, he felt like he was going to pass out and he wasn't even sure why. Leaning into the car Kakashi fastened Sasuke's seat belt and leaned out of the car, closing the car door, he walked around the drivers side and opened the door, climbing in he closed the door and started the car, he didn't usually leave the keys in the ignition switch but Sasuke had announced that he needed to throw up so randomly that Kakashi didn't have time to take them out, setting the bottle of water in the cup holder, Kakashi put the car into reverse and backed out of the parking spot, putting the car into drive Kakashi began to drive back to the precinct.

The drive back to the precinct was a quiet one, but when they go there the kids in the back seemed to be a bit hostile. Walking the kids in Kakashi seemed to bit a bit somber, turning the kids over Kakashi patted Sasuke's back "..I'll give a call to your father--..or better Sarutobi will, I have to go get Gai. " patting on Sasuke's shoulder "..I'll come see you later." Kakashi said waving at Sasuke and beginning to walk away "..Thanks Kakashi." Sasuke said as the guard led him away.

Sighing Kakashi stopped by Sarutobi's office, knocking on the door frame he peered in "Sir," he said walking in "I have to go pick Gai up from the hospital. But he said to give you this, he thinks it's what the girl had hiding-- Oh, and another thing, sir could you give a call to Fugaku? I caught his boy. " Kakashi said walking in and setting the bundle of rags on the table "...Gai and I can go out and look into some other cases for you if you would like us to, I just need to have him stop by his house and pick up a new shirt, he lost his last one." Sarutobi nodded slowly taking the rags and looking at them "I suppose that Gai is alright?" Sarutobi asked looking at the rags then glancing up at Kakashi. Kakashi nodded "Yeah. He just found some babies in..in the dumpster, so we took them to the hospital. One of them had burns on his body, it looked incredibly painful." Kakashi said putting his hands in his pockets Sarutobi nodded "..Okay, well..after you bring Gai home to get a new shirt, get back here. I've got a raid for you." Sarutobi said picking up his pipe and lighter "..Ooh a raid..my favorite." Kakashi said waving slightly then turning and walking out of the room.

Walking to the exit Kakashi walked down the steps and took his keys out of his pocket, walking up to his car he put the key in the lock and unlocked the door, opening the door he climbed into the car and closed the door, fastening his seat belt Kakashi sighed. Putting his key in the ignition he turned the car on and put it in drive, pulling out of the parking space he began to drive back to the hospital.

Pulling up in front of the hospital Kakashi put the car in park and opened the door, stepping out he looked at Gai who was sitting on the steps "..Hey Gai.." he said smiling softly "Get in, I'll drive you back to your place so you can get a shirt. We've got a raid to do.." Kakashi said leaning on the open door of his car, looking up at Kakashi Gai tried to smile looking down he reached up and wiped his eyes still not moving. Kakashi let out a soft sigh, closing the door to the car he walked up the steps and stood in front of Gai, leaning down he tried to look at Gai's face "Hey..Listen, I know you feel bad about what happened to that baby, but Gai there's nothing you can do about what already happened. You saved both of those babies lives. Some day they'll both grow up to live good lives, because of you." Kakashi said patting Gai's shoulder "You saved their lives Gai." he said softly, looking up Gai nodded slightly "..I did..?" he asked quietly pausing he nodded "..I did." He said softly, Kakashi nodded standing up straight he offered Gai his hand "Come on Gai.." he said softly. Gai looked up at Kakashi for a moment before reaching up and taking his hand Allowing Kakashi to pull him to his feet Gai stood there for a few seconds before grabbing Kakashi and hugging him tightly "...Thank you.." he whispered softly, Kakashi stood there not sure what to do for a moment then he nodded slowly, patting Gai's back softly "..It was nothing.." he said smiling softly.

Some where above them the wind rustled in the tree tops, and a crow cawed as it flew over head. The sun was high in the sky, and on any other day they would have looked to the sky and said that it was a beautiful day...On any other day.

--

Reminds me of a television show.. The whole cop bit and the partners, with one not liking the other one right away, and then some thing happening and he likes him. Kinda like 'Dirty Harry' if any of you know what that is.

Well I like this chapter, I mean I feel bad for writing that bit about the baby, and I know a lot of you are gonna say that I made Sasuke out of character, and I totally agree with you, but in this fic I have different plans for him, other than making him be all whiny and rude and crap, I have a future for him in this fic, so I'm making him a good guy, like he would have been if Itachi hadn't killed the clan. Long paragraph short, I don't care if you guys think I'm dumb for making him out of character.

Well I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. I did 3!


	4. Ain't that a kick in the head

The early morning sun peeked through the curtain as it blew gently in the breeze, a soft rustling sound floating through the room. No other sound could be heard in the room aside from the soft breathing of the owner of the apartment. Rolling onto his side Gai let out a soft sigh as he pulled the covers closer.

The dial of the alarm showed a bright red six followed by a five and a nine. As the hour changed the alarm began to beep loudly, causing Gai to groan and turn over, rubbing his eyes Gai blinked slightly, sitting up Gai let out a soft grunt reaching over he hit the alarm,causing the beeping to abruptly stop. throwing the covers back Gai threw his legs over the edge of the bed and yawned as he stretched. Standing up Gai scratched his stomach slightly, walking to the bath room slowly.

Stepping into the bath room Gai flipped the light on, stepping up to the sink he turned the cold water on, leaning down he cupped his hands underneath the faucet, watching the water groggily as it pooled in his hands Gai let out another soft sigh, splashing the water on his face Gai repeated the process, and then stood up straight, grabbing a towel off of the back of the toilet Gai dried his face with it, tossing it on his shoulder Gai grabbed his tooth brush out of the cup on the counter and rinsed it off. Turning the water off he grabbed the tooth paste and took the cap off, squirting some tooth paste onto the tooth brush he put the brush in his mouth and set the tube on the counter, beginning to brush his teeth Gai couldn't help but wonder what they would be doing today.

Spitting in the sink Gai just stood there, he felt really odd. Looking in the mirror he sighed, leaning down he put his hand underneath the faucet, reaching up with his free hand he turned the water on and let the water pool in the palm of his hand, raising it too his mouth he sipped the water into his mouth and stood up, swishing the water around in his mouth he tipped his head back and gargled the water slightly, looking down Gai spit the water in the sink, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he rinsed the tooth brush out and placed it back in the cup and turned the water off with his free hand.

Walking out of the bath room Gai went to the bed room to find some thing clean to put on. Sorting through the clothes in his dresser Gai frowned, it had been at least a week and a half since he'd done all of his laundry, or any of it as a matter of fact, picking up a long sleeved button up the front green shirt Gai smiled, tossing it on to his bed he walked to the closet, pulling the door open he looked at the various clothes hanging in it picking out a hanger that had a pair of green dress pants hanging on it Gai smiled, they were about the same shade of dark green as the shirt was. Pulling them off of the hanger Gai hung the hanger back in the closet and walked to the bed, grabbing the shirt he walked out of the room and into the bath room.

As soon as he had showered and dressed Gai decided he'd better get going, walking out of the bathroom and into the kitchen Gai opened the fridge and looked at it's contents. Standing there for a moment Gai shrugged reaching into the fridge he grabbed a propel fitness water and closed the fridge, walking into the living room he glanced around for his keys, walking over to the couch he looked at the night table beside it, frowning he reached down and picked the cushion up, looking underneath it, he set it back down after seeing only some change and candy wrappers, walking to the door he grabbed his leather coat off of the coat rack and put it on, reaching into the pocket with his free hand he grabbed the keys and pulled them out, holding them up he smiled.

Exiting the apartment room Gai closed and locked the door behind him, jogging down the stairs Gai wondered how long it had been since he'd had time to go to the gym, chuckling slightly he figured he'd stop by the gym this saturday, he didn't have any thing else to do, besides he could always go shopping after he went to the gym.

Stepping off of the last step Gai walked slowly through the lobby, waving to the attendant behind the counter as he walked out of the building. Walking over to his car he looked at the keys, finding the right one he unlocked the car door and climbed in, closing the door behind him he put the key in the ignition and turned the car on, closing the door he fastened his seat belt. Pulling away from the curb Gai began to drive to the precinct.

After arriving at the precinct and entering the building Gai was a bit surprised to see that Kakashi hadn't arrived yet. Sitting up to Kakashi's desk Gai glanced around, he guessed wednesdays weren't as eventful as tuesdays and mondays considering most of the people there were sitting up to desks. Sighing Gai looked at Kakashi's desk, hoping that it would be a little more entertaining then the rest of the office.

Gai had always thought that you could tell a lot by a person by how they dressed, how they kept their desks, what they drove, what they ate, and how they shopped. So far Kakashi's breakfast morning had been a little normal, but then... who actually ate bacon and eggs with toast for breakfast any more? And looking Kakashi's desk over Gai noticed that every thing was perfectly aligned, deciding it would be best not to touch any thing Gai leaned back slightly. Kakashi had only three writing utensils, two number two pencils, and one black inked ball point Bic pen. Looking away from the cup that Kakashi kept his pens and pencils in Gai looked to the picture on Kakashi's desk, he still hadn't figured out who that was, sitting up straight Gai leaned forward trying to get a better look at the man in the picture, he had forgotten to ask any one about it, for all he knew it could be Kakashis' brother.

Reaching out with out thinking about it Gai picked the picture up and held it in front of his face "...", sitting back in the chair Gai continued to study the picture, there was some thing different about Kakashi in this picture, aside from the fact that his tie was loose, he seemed happy, and that wasn't some thing Gai would usually say about some one in a photograph, because it was rather hard to catch emotions with a picture, but it was really the way that his eyes looked. They didn't look haunted, they didn't look regretful, they didn't seem to be full of sorrow. They seemed to have that special some thing that a lot of people who are truly happy have, it was, as Sarutobi would say, a spark of happiness.

"His name was Obito Uchiha, yes he was related to Fugaku." a man behind Gai said breaking the trance Gai had, turning in the chair Gai looked up at the man who had been standing behind him, it was the hairy man from the other day. Standing up Gai turned around and put the picture back where it had been, turning to face the man once again Gai smiled at him "Oh? Well thank you." Gai said extending his hand to the man in front of him "I don't believe we've had the pleasure. I'm Gai Maito." Gai said grinning at the man in front of him, nodding the man took his hand "I'm Asuma Sarutobi, the chief here is my dad before you ask. And no he doesn't give me any special treatment." Asuma said smiling some what.

Gai nodded a half smile on his lips, "So who was he to Kakashi?" Gai asked pulling his hand back as he sat on the edge of the desk folding his arms over his chest. "He was his partner...He hasn't told you about Obito yet?" Asuma asked frowning "That's odd.." he said putting his hands in his pockets and shrugging "Well I guess I will then. Just don't tell him I told you--Or if you prefer you can wait and see if he's gonna tell you? I mean if he tells you that means he expects you to last." Asuma said not minding the fact that Gai seemed a little uneasy at the last part of his sentence, "Why wouldn't he expect me to stay..?" Gai asked shifting slightly. Asuma gave a slight shrug in response "..Ever since Obito died Kakashi hasn't kept a partner over a week, you've lasted two days, lets see how you do today." Asuma said letting out a soft chuckle and turning to walk away "Wait--...I thought you were going to tell me about Obito..?" Gai asked as Asuma began to walk away, pausing Asuma looked back at him "...Ask Kakashi, he might tell you." Asuma said walking away.

Frowning slightly Gai wondered why Asuma had even bothered to stop and talk to him. Looking up Gai noticed Kakashi entering the building, drinking a cup of coffee as usual. Standing up he smiled uncrossing his arms he let them hang limply at his sides "Good morning Kakashi." he said as Kakashi stepped up to the desk, "..Hmm?" Kakashi asked looking up at him "..I'm sorry..I wasn't really listening. Did you say some thing?" Kakashi asked setting his cup of coffee down on the desk as he sat in the chair, reaching out he straightened the picture out before beginning to sort through the papers on his desk. Gai's eye brow twitched slightly with out his noticing, going unnoticed had never been his strong suit, especially when he liked the person who didn't seem to notice him, "..Say..Kakashi, I've been wondering," Gai started as he pointed at the picture "Who is he?" he finished looking at Kakashi.

Sitting there for a moment Kakashi looked at his papers while he tried to think of what to say, blinking slightly Kakashi set the papers on his desk and stood up, picking up the cup of coffee he motioned for Gai to follow his as he walked out of the precinct, following close behind Gai couldn't help but wonder if maybe Kakashi was just going to throw the coffee in his face and return to his desk. "Are you upset that I asked you?" Gai asked abruptly as they stepped out of the building "..Not upset. A little confused, but not upset." Kakashi reassured him as he walked to the steps, sitting down the first step he patted beside him at Gai.

Walking over Gai took a seat beside Kakashi, "..why are you confused? Does every one else know about him?" Gai asked as he leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees and looked at Kakashi. Kakashi gave a slight nod and then took a small sip of the coffee, setting the cup down in between his feet he swallowed "Pretty much, yeah." looking ahead Kakashi sighed, "His name was Obito. Well, Obito Uchiha. He was my best friend since third grade. We went to collage together, he had wanted to be a cop his whole life, I wanted to be a lawyer-- Kinda still do." Kakashi said looking down slightly "I went along with him, I became a cop. But..uh, I didn't like it like he did, I mean it was okay." Kakashi said chuckling slightly "Obviously.." He looked down "..but as I was saying, Obito and I became partners, and we were partners for..five years." Kakashi said picking up his cup of coffee and taking a small sip of it. Sighing Kakashi looked at the concrete that ran underneath his feet, "We did a lot of raids." Kakashi said shifting slightly "..Obito was a little...reckless and head strong, he would rush into things with out thinking, he did that during the raids some times." Kakashi said looking at Gai "...He.. one day when we went to do a drug raid..Obito heard this guy yelling and we waited, like we were supposed to..but Obito saw one of the guys shaking some girl around as he dragged her into the base meant, and I told him to wait, that she would be okay, and he kept saying that he was going to hurt her. And..um.." looking away Kakashi smiled slightly "..Obito said that he had to help her, and I told him, again, she would be okay just to wait, and then..I turned around to get some thing and Obito heard the woman scream the same time that I did, and I turned around to grab him to keep him from running off but he was already half way down the stairs--..." stopping Kakashi stood up and walked to the railing, putting his hands on it he leaned his weight on it and sighed.

"We don't have to talk about this now if you don't want to Kakashi." Gai said standing up and walking up behind Kakashi, patting his back softly he smiled at him "...We don't have to." he said again. Kakashi nodded softly ".." letting out another soft sigh he looked up at the sky "I followed him, and he was in the middle of the room, telling them to get on the floor. I walked to his side and told them they were all under arrest, but..uh, they didn't care that we were cops, and when they got on the floor..on of them took a hand gun out from underneath a couch that was down there and opened fire on us, I kicked a table over and jumped behind it, and Obito dove behind a chair, I only had one thought running through my mind right then 'We're going to be okay. We're going to live.' so I called out to him, and he responded, so I figured every thing was okay, we both had bullet proof vests on so I knew that we would be okay. While we were hiding two other guys had gotten their hands on guns, and uh, when I got up to shoot they all started shooting at me, so I threw my self down, and just started shooting around the edge of the table, after a couple rounds they ran out of ammunition, so I changed my clip, while they were yelling at each other for a new clip, and stood up, I opened fire on them, and hit two of them. The third one was hiding behind the couch, I didn't know that then though." inhaling deeply Kakashi looked down "And..uh..he stood up from behind the couch as I walked over to the other two guys to check if I had killed them, and I didn't notice until I heard Obito call out to me, looking up I saw him right as he had begun to pull the trigger, and just then a bullet went flying by my ear, I remember being slightly frightened then, and the bullet hit the guy in front of me, it hit him in the shoulder, causing his aim to jerk to the side, another bullet went flying by my ear, and the sound I heard next.." Kakashi stopped reaching up he put a hand over his eyes "..the sound I heard next..I'll never forget it.." letting out a shaky breath Kakashi continued "..the bullet hit him in the throat." Kakashi said lowering his hand slowly and looking to the sky, "...he died before the paramedics got there..he..even as he died his last words were selfless ones. He asked me...he asked me to look after Rin for him." Kakashi said looking at Gai and smiling "...He was the sweetest person I'd ever met." Kakashi said looking back to the sky.

"...Kakashi..I..I'm sorry.." Gai said reaching up and wiping his eyes, most people couldn't tell by looking at Gai but he was a very emotional person, he cared for all living things, he believed in youth, and he believed that the truth actually could set you free. "..Gai I have to go back to work now.." Kakashi said turning around and walking back into the building before Gai could stop him. Sitting on the first step Gai put his hands over his face and didn't bother trying to stop his shoulders as they began to tremble. Gai began to cry quietly, he couldn't understand how Kakashi could live like this, Gai wouldn't have been able to do it as long as Kakashi had, nor would he be able to tell some one what Kakashi had just told him, about some one he'd loved, with out shedding a tear. Gai couldn't understand why Kakashi didn't cry...

The clouds over head drifted idly through the sky as Gai sat on the steps and cried, a bird flew over head as the breeze picked up, setting a chill in the air. The citizens walked by chatting about things that had little to no meaning, as the beginning to a very long day began.

--

(Just a little side note here, the last line has no real meaning. The next chapter is most likely going to be friday, writing all of the days of the week is too hard, and just for the benefit of knowing this, it's Wednesday in this chapter .)

Okay, I don't know if any of you have ever actually seen 'Godfather 1-3' but if you have then you know who Vincent is off of 'Godfather part three', and I know this is retarded, but that's what I'm imagining Gai looking like. Which is dumb cause Gai doesn't look any thing like that little wanna be gang banger ..

Okay people I know that the end of this chapter is shit, but it was hard to think of the end, I think that this chapter has marked the beginning of a very long dry spell for me, again.

I'll try to work on the next chapter for a while before I post it or any thing, and another thing, sorry it's so damned short . Oh well, enjoy all.


	5. The room was completely black

The soft sound of breathing was the only sound in the room that saturday. Letting out a soft moan Kakashi rolled onto his side, grabbing a pillow and huggin it in his sleep he smiled and buried his face in the pillow. Shifting slightly in his sleep Kakashi felt relaxed enough to stay in bed, to sleep in...

The sound of three hard knocks on the door echoed through out the house, Kakashi furrowed his brow slightly in his sleep, another three knocks echoed through the house, Kakashi's eyes fluttered open as his eyes adjusted to the light he couldn't help but wonder what time it was, he had gone to bed at five thirty this morning. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, sighing he stood up slowly, walking out of his bed room he walked into the bath room, grabbing his night robe off of the hook on the wall he put it on and tied the sash as he walked to the door, hearing three more knocks he groaned "I'm coming.." he muttered. Stopping in front of the door he yawned, reaching up he unlocked the chain lock then lowering his hand he unlocked the dead bolt, reaching down further he unlocked the door knob lock before grabbingthe door knob and turning it, opening the door slightly he peered out.

Upon seeing Gai he let out a deep sigh, opening the door more so that it would be easier to talk he frawned "..What are you doing here Gai?" he asked squinting as he adjusted his eyes to the sunlight, Gai's smile faltered slightly at Kakashi's question, but didn't disapear "..I just came by to ask you some thing Kakashi. Can I come in?" Gai asked softly taking a sip of the bottle of water he was holding, sighing Kakashi rolled his eyes slightly "You know I pulled the graveyard shift yesterday, right Gai?" Kakashi asked turning his head slightly he paused, looking back to Gai he frowned "..Where's your car?" he asked letting go of the door knob, it was at that moment that Kakashi happened to take notice of what Gai was wearing..

A green spandex, full body suit, with orange leg warmers, which had black pin stripes on them, and a dark green vest, Kakashi suppossed Gai kept his money and keys in the pockets of the vest. "Oh, I ran here." Gai answered grinning, a little uneasy with the way Kakashi was studying his outfit "And yes, I am aware of the fact that you pulled grave yard last night Kakashi." Gai answered waiting for Kakashi to allow him to enter. "You ran here...?" Kakashi asked flatly sighing he shook his head slightly "...why are you wearing the ridiculous outfit?" he asked turning around and walking into the house, walked into the kitchen Kakashi wished that he had put some slippers on before answering the door.

Smiling once again Gai stepped into the house, closing the door behind him he looked around the house "...You uh..You have a nice house Kakashi.." Gai said, wondering what kind of man kept his house this clean. "You should have seen it a few years ago." Kakashi commented as he began to make coffee. Gai glanced toward the kitchen and nodded slightly "..Nice TV set." he said as he walked up to the bar like counter, sitting down on one of the stools Gai couldn't help but wonder if maybe Kakashi used to party alot.

"Yeah I got it on sale.." Kakashi said turning to look at Gai "You drink coffee right?" He asked as he walked out into the parlor "Yeah, some times." Gai answered watching Kakashi "Where are you going?" he asked as Kakashi began to walk out of the room "..I'm going to change, I didn't have any plans for the rest of the day so I had planned on sleeping, but you ruined that idea, so I guess I should get dressed." Kakashi said plainly as he began to walk out of the room "..Okay.." Gai said standing up and walking to the couch, sitting on it he leaned forward and grabbed the remote, leaning back he propped his feet up on the coffee table and turned the television on and leaned back.

After a few minutes of watching television Gai heard Kakashi walk into the room, looking back he saw Kakashi walk into the kitchen and take a mug down "Black? Or do you like cream?" he asked as he took another cup down "I like cream and sugar." Gai said turning his attention back to the television "..What kind of TV shows do you watch?" Gai asked looking at the remote, "I don't usually watch television..Just the news in the morning, but that's it, unless Kurenai or Asuma call me and tell me to turn the television on I usually leave it off." Kakashi said as he poured cream into Gai's cup of coffee. "..Why not?" Gai asked getting more comfortable "..Don't you like to watch the cartoons on saturday morning?" he asked just as 'Batman' came back from comercial break, Kakashi froze just standing there as the show played...Was Gai pulling some sort of joke on him..? He couldn't be Kakashi decided, Kakashi hadn't told him about that. "..I actually don't watch them..I don't like them.." Kakashi said as he stirred Gai's coffee.

Kakashi picked Gai's cup of coffee up and walked it out to him, setting it on the coffee table "Here Gai.." he said standing up straight and turning to walk away, looking up Gai noticed that the outfit Kakashi was wearing was surprisingly not a suit, he was instead wearing a pair of very dark blue pants, that were kind of loose, and a dark blue shirt to match it. It was very plain. "Kakashi wait, stay. Come on, watch the cartoons?" Gai said reaching up and grabbing Kakashi's hand "..They're good, I promise." Gai said smiling, glancing back over his shoulder at Gai Kakashi couldn't help but smile "..Gai.." he started, stopping he reached up and scratched his cheek with his middle finger "..I guess I could sit with you while you watch them." Kakashi said walking in the kitchen and picking up his cup of coffee, pausing slightly he set the coffee back on the counter and walked to the pantry, opening it up he reached up on the top shelf, grabbing the devils food cup cakes he glanced out at Gai, shrugging he opened to box, taking two out he placed the box back up on the top shelf and closed the pantry door, walking to the counter he picked his cup of coffee up with his free hand and walked out into the living room, taking a seat on the couch next to Gai he set his cup of coffee on the coffee table, "Here." he said handing Gai the cup cake looking down Gai grinned taking it from Kakashi "Thank you Kakashi." He said opening the cup cake and taking one out, leaning back once again he took a bite of the cup cake and continued to watch Batman.

Kakashi couldn't help but wonder why Gai had even come here today, he had only known Kakashi for a week.. Looking up Kakashi glanced at Gai, sitting there for a moment he couldn't help but smile at the way Gai listened so intently to the Batman cartoon, as if it had the most intriging story line he had ever seen. Leaning back Kakashi watched Gai as he watched the cartoon, it was surprising, how similar, yet so different, Gai and Obito were...

Closing his eyes Kakashi looked away from Gai, it hurt him to think about Obito. He coulsn't help but feel guilty, he couldn't help buit feel as though it was his fault..He just couldn't help those sorts of things. Some times...He wished that the bullet had hit him. Then Obito would still be here..

Frowning Gai watched Kakashi as he looked at the wall, unaware of the fact that he was even being watched, Kakashi raised his hand to his face, covering his eyes he sighed, Gai reached over and patted his shoulder softly "It's okay Kakashi.." he said softly, smiling hoping to make Kakashi feel better. Kakashi's eyes flew open as Gai patted his back "..What's okay?" he asked softly closing his eyes once again, resting his elbow on the arm of the couch he rested his chin in the palm of his hand and continued to stare at the wall. Gai just sat there for a moment, watching Kakashi "..I..I'm not sure, it's just a figure of speech." Gai said leaning forward and setting the remote on the coffeee table he sat back up and looked at Kakashi's back, sighing he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Kakashi, Kakashi's eyes flew open as he felt Gai's arms wrap around him, he was a little cofused, Gai had hugged him the days ago at the hospital, but that was because he was sad..Whay was he hugging him now? "I was just trying to make you feel better." Gai whispered softly tightening his grip on Kakashi, Kakashi sat up straight and reached down, patting on Gai's arm softly he sighed "..I feel okay Gai." Kakashi said, though it was a lie he didn't want Gai to make any thing more of it than it actually was.

Pausing Gai couldn't help but feel that that was a lie. He knew how to read humans, he had grown up reading humans. And though Kakashi was much much more difficult to read than others, Gai could still tell that he was lying. And though he could tell that Kakashi was slightly uncomfortable, he felt that..maybe he could get Kakashi to understand that it was okay to show emotions, that maybe it could get Kakashi to understand that..it was only human to feel emotions..Maybe.

Kakashi sighed grabbing Gai's wrist he pushed his arm away, using his other hand he did the same to Gai's other arm, standing up he walked out of the parlor into the kitchen "..." sighing he walked to the end of the room, Kakashi didn't know what to say, for all that mattered he didn't know what to do. Glancing out at Gai he let out another soft sigh, smiling Gaj stood up "..I'm sorry Kakashi." He said bending down and picking up the remote, standing up he turned the television off, leaning back down he set the remote down, standing up straight he looked at Kakashi again "..I'll leave now. I didn't mean to intrude."  
Gai said walking to the door, Kakashi paused "Wait Gai.." standing there for a second he just looked at the kitchen door way, he knew Gai had stopped because he hadn't heard the door open yet.

"..Yes Kakashi?" Gai asked walking into eye shot, Kakashi motioned around slightly "...You didn't intrude Gai." He said walking over to Gai "..You can stay a while longer if you like." he said, Gai smiled "..That's very sweet of you Kakashi, But I have to go to the gym. There's this really sweet boy I know there that I have to go see." Gai said smiling widely. Kakashi let out a soft chuckle and nodded "..Okay. I'll see you then.." he said reaching up and patting Gai's shoulder softly.

Gai smiled and nodded "Monday." he said waving at Kakashi and turning around, walking over to the front door he reached down and grabbed the door knob, turning it he opened the door, waving to Kakashi one last time he walked out side and closed the door, beginning to walk down the walk way he looked around the neiborhood, it was a very...kind looking nieborhood. Reaching the side walk Gai smiled as he began to walk down the side walk, buidling his momentum up so that he could begin his jog to the gym.

Above Gai in the sky the sun shone brightly as clouds drifted through the sky, half covering the sun, protecting morning joggers from the ultra violet rays that threatened to harm thier skin. And as Gai made his way to the gym a soft unfimiliar breeze blew around him. And Gai knew that things between him and Kakashi would be alright..

--

Ah, man that chapter was shit .. But okay, okay, it doesn't really matter because no one is reading this..So yeah. But any way, I know, it was a really really short chapter, and i know it was a little sucky .. And the next chapter won't be up for a while, I need to work on it for a while. A long while. So, I hope (If any one is reading this) you guys enjoyed it!


	6. I hugged her and she hugged back

As the clouds floated through the sky slowly the inhabitants of the city seemed to be completely unaware of the happenings of their surroundings as they talked on their cell phones and chatted it up with their friends as they walked to a near by restaurant.

As the tires rolled over the asphalt all of the noise outside of the car could not be heard as the owner looked blankly ahead at the road, concentrating only on one thing, the road, the radio in the car was virtually useless, he wasn't even sure why he had one, he never turned it on, but today when he had climbed in to drive down to the precinct, he had had the urge to turn it on. Sighing shifted in his seat, lately he was beginning to feel uncomfortable in his own skin, he'd only had one thing on his mind through out the past few days, _Don't let him get hurt_. He couldn't tell if he had begun to like Gai or if he just felt responsible for him, he was almost positive though that he only felt responsible for him, he didn't want any friends, he didn't need any friends.

Leaning back he took his right hand from the wheel and reached down absent mindedly and turned on the radio, as the sound of orchestral music greeted his ears he frowned slightly, pushing the tuner till he found another station, listening to the song for a few seconds, just long enough to hear what the song was then he changed the station again, after flipping through various stations he finally stopped on a country station. Smiling he brought his hand back up to the wheel, the song he was listening to seemed oddly familiar to him.

After driving for what seemed like no time at all Kakashi arrived at the precinct Getting out of his car he closed and locked the door behind him, walking up the steps to the precinct slowly Kakashi slipped his keys into his pocket and took a sip of his coffee, stepping up to the door he grabbed the bar and pushed the door open, walking inside Kakashi looked through the precinct.

While standing there watching the employees work Kakashi stepped forward, a woman rushing past nearly ran into Kakashi "Hey!" the purple haired women said jerking back, trying not to drop the files she was holding "Damnit Kakashi!" the small framed woman hissed, sighing she shook her head "What's wrong with you lately? It's like you aren't even here.." she said narrowing her eyes at him and beginning to walk away.

Kakashi let out a soft sigh before setting his cup of coffee on some ones desk and following Anko "..Anko wait, I'm sorry." he said taking the folders from her "Let me help you." he offered though he was already doing so. Smiling softly, yet not too friendly Anko complied and let him have the folders. Adjusting her shoulder holster over her sky blue t-shirt.

Though most of the women on the police force wore skirt suits unless they were out on patrol, Anko wore a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. "So, how's that new partner working out for you?" Anko asked looking at Kakashi as he stopped in front of an office door that said 'Morino' on it. "Well..he's okay." Kakashi said offering Anko the papers once again "He can be a little childish but that aside, he's pretty good, he's a really good cop." Kakashi said honestly.

Nodding slightly Anko was more than a little surprised that Kakashi actually was going to let the man stay. She hadn't seen Kakashi with a partner for more than a week in so long she figured it would be nice to have some new blood around the station, "Okay, Well I gotta get these papers to Ibiki." Anko said opening the office door and taking the papers from Kakashi, nodding Kakashi gave a slight wave and walked away from the office.

walking to the front of the office once again Kakashi reached down to pick up his coffee, but was stopped by an officer telling him that Sarutobi needed to see him, frowning Kakashi stood up straight and walked over to Sarutobi's door, giving a sharp knock, he waited until he heard Sarutobi call from inside, to walk in.

As he stepped inside Kakashi closed the door behind him, slipping his hands into his pockets he exhaled softly as he glanced around the office, surprised to see that he was here before Gai, Kakashi turned his attention back to Sarutobi."You wanted to see me sir?" Kakashi asked folding his arms over his chest in an unhostile manner, Glancing up at him Sarutobi gave a slight nod "Yes, there was a case some one called in about I thought you might be interested in working on." Sarutobi said setting his pipe in the ashtray, "I was planning on waiting for Gai to arrive but I guess I can tell you about it and you can fill him in on the way there." Sarutobi said resting his hands on his desk top and threading his fingers.

Kakashi gave a slight nod, encouraging Sarutobi to tell him, taking a seat in front of Sarutobi's Desk Kakashi rested his elbow on the arm of the chair and rested his chin in his hand. Sarutobi nodded slightly "Well, as we all know there are street walkers, though we try to get as many of them as we can off of the streets it doesn't always work out how we want it to." Sarutobi said letting out a sigh "But then there are the strippers, and though I prefer that they weren't allowed to work either, they are, and some times they take the men into a back room and entertain them there for a while." Sarutobi said frowning slightly.

Kakashi seemed a little confused, having sat up straight and rested his hands in his lap he listened as Sarutobi talked the shook his head slightly, "Sir," he began sighing "I don't mean to interrupt, but what does this have to do with where Gai and I are going today?" Kakashi asked furrowing his brow ever so slightly.

Sarutobi picked up his pipe, tapping the ashes out of it he looked at Kakashi, "Well, there was a stripper, or hooker as you might prefer, and she went back into the back room with a man to entertain him, and after a while the man running the bar, I guess you could call him her pimp.." Sarutobi said pausing to light his pipe, inhaling as he did so, he puffed the pipe slightly, taking it out of his mouth he shook the match with his free hand and looked at Kakashi, dropping the match into the ashtray he continued, "He went to the back room to see what was taking so long, and when he got there the door was locked, so he knocked and said that she was needed on stage, when there was no response he went back to the front to get his keys." Sarutobi said puffing the pipe once again. "So when he returns with the keys, the door is open, just slightly, but it wasn't that way before, so he goes to the door and pushes it open, and he looks inside, seeing the girl on the bed covered with blood, his first reaction was to shut the place down, because he didn't call us until today." Sarutobi finished continuing to puff his pipe

"A dead hooker?" Kakashi asked frowning "I wonder why he didn't call last night.." he said standing up slowly pausing he looked at Sarutobi "Is that it sir?" he asked, Sarutobi gave a slight nod and signaled for Kakashi to leave. Standing up straight Kakashi walked out of the office and went to his desk, pausing he realized that he didn't have the address or any names, turning around he went back to the office, knocking on the door softly he waited until he heard Sarutobi say it was okay to come in before opening the door and peering inside "...Sir?" He asked softly "Is there a folder on this case, or do you have the address for me?" Kakashi asked stepping inside as Sarutobi motioned him inside, stepping up to the desk he took a piece of paper from Sarutobi, pausing as he was about to turn and leave he sighed "Sir, if you don't mind me asking, why did you choose me and Gai for this?" Kakashi asked knowing that usually some one else would have gone, and usually some one else would have known the details. Sarutobi smiled softly and said "I know you'll get the job done, quickly."

Nodding Kakashi turned around and walked out of the office, going to his desk he sat in the chair and began to read the paper as he waited for Gai.The first thing on the paper really got his attention, it was the bar owners name, 'Jiraiya', that name was so familiar, and when Kakashi thought about it, he was sure, no positive, that this man was the same man he had known when he was a child. And when he thought about it, he remembered this man being the same man that Sarutobi had trained, along with two other police officers, they had all quit...

Watching Kakashi as he walked in Gai wondered what he could be reading that he would be concentrating so hard on, walking across the floor he stepped up behind Kakashi, placing his hand on Kakashis' shoulder softly as he did so. "Hey.." he said smiling down at Kakashi as Kakashi tipped his head back to look up at Gai, dropping the paper down onto the desk he smiled ever so slightly "Yo..." he responded folding his arms over his chest, "You're late.." Kakashi said looking toward his desk. Gai gave a slight nod, walking around the side of the chair Kakashi was sitting in, turning toward Kakashi he sat on the edge of the desk and continued to smile, "So, what do we have?" he asked, to Kakashi, it almost seemed as if Gai had known the had homicide.

Shaking his head slightly Kakashi stood up and motioned toward the paper "A dead hooker." he said slipping his hands into his pockets, "We have to go check it out." Kakashi finished watching as Gai's smile turned to a frown on hearing that it was a dead hooker. Kakashi nodded as he turned toward the doorway "Lets go Gai.Bring that paper that's beside you." Kakashi said walking toward the door, Gai looked down beside him and picked up the paper, standing up he looked the paper over as he followed Kakashi out of the precinct.

As they drove to the bar Kakashi couldn't help but notice the unusual silence between them, he wondered if maybe Gai was upset with him, but dismissed it and just imagined he was alone in his car, eventually reaching the bar Kakashi parked his car and stepped out, walking up to the door he tested the knob finding the door to be locked he knocked sharply and listened for a response, turning around to face Gai as he walked up Kakashi waited patiently for some one to open the door.

Gai slipped his hands in his pockets and looked around slightly "So.." Gai started looking at Kakashi, sighing he looked toward the door "...how do you think this will go?" Gai asked looking back to Kakashi. Pausing Kakashi looked Gai in the eyes and gave a slight shrug "..I think it will go good, Jiraya used to be one of us, he knows the procedure." Kakashi answered looking back at the door as it opened slightly, peering out slightly Jiraiya blinked slightly "..Are you the guys they sent over here about that thing?" Jiraiya asked opening the door more, Gai gave a slight nod "Yes sir." he answered with a smile, Kakashi motioned for Jiraiya to step aside and let them in, stepping back Jiraiya snorted as they began to walk past "..I see they still have you guys looking like losers and wearing stupid suits.." Jiraiya muttered as they walked past, "Actually sir, we wear these suits because we like them. They don't make us wear any thing." Kakashi said walking into the bar and stopping at the door that led to the back room ""Show us where it happened.." Kakashi said as he took a pair of rubber gloves out of his pocket and beginning to slip them on, Gai followed in suit as he Jiraiya led them to the back room.

Jiraiya opened the door to the room and scratched his head slightly "..I don't really remember last night.." Jiraiya said frowning as Kakashi and Gai walked into the room and looked around, as Kakashi went to the body he glanced at the night table, and spotted some sort of white substance on the night table, and then gave Jiraiya a slight nod, "So, how do you know she was murdered last night?" Kakashi asked frowning as he grabbed the sheet in between his pointer finger and his thumb of his right hand, lifting it up he looked the dead woman over, she wasn't very old at all, sighing he shook his head as he pulled the sheet back "How old is she Jiraiya?" he asked standing up and looking at Jiraiya, Jiraiya looked at the dead woman and then back to Kakashi "She was about twenty two I guess.." he answered shrugging slightly, walking over to the bed he motioned at the dead woman "Doesn't exactly seem like a fresh kill to me.." he mumbled frowning.

Kakashi gave a slight nod then waved his hand at Jiraya as if to dismiss him, Jiraiya paused before walking out of the room and closing the door, sighing Gai walked over to Kakashi and watched as he examined the body, "What'd she die from?" he asked looking at the small night table beside the bed "...there's some kind of white powder here Kakashi." Gai said pointing to the night table. "Yeah, i saw that." Kakashi said inspecting the body, "There don't appear to be any markings on the front of the body." Kakashi said standing up and looking at Gai "...Do you have a camera? I need to flip the body over but I need to get a picture first.." Kakashi said frowning slightly as Gai slowly shook his head "..I didn't get it when we left the precinct.." Gai said shrugging "Maybe Jiraya has one?" he said wall;king to the door "If he doesn't do you want me to go get one? You know, from the precinct." Gai asked grabbing the door knob, Kakashi gave him a nod then held up his hand "Wait, just go get the stuff from the precinct, we need to gather evidence any way. I can't believe that we forgot the equipment.." Kakashi said sighing, Gai gave a slight nod and left the room, Kakashi knew he would be back soon, it really wasn't that far to the precinct.

walking away from the bed Kakashi began to examine the room, pausing when he felt a breeze he turned toward the window, raising his eye brow he reached out with his left hand and pushed the curtain open, reveling an open window, with blood on the window sill it sort of resembled a hand print.Leaning down he looked at the blood on the window sill, looking out the window he looked down the ally way, there didn't appear to be any thing out there, but he'd go check it out any way. Stepping away from the window he walked toward the door way in the corner of the room, peering inside he noticed that it was a small half bath room, stepping inside he flipped the light switch on with his left index finger,looking around the room he looked at the mirror above the sink, tipping his head slightly he could see a bit of blood on the edge of the mirror, reaching up, with his left hand, he grabbed the bottom corner of the mirror and pulled it open, te medicine cabinet was empty, frowning he looked at the door and opened his eyes wider, a message was written in blood there, and it read 'When you look beneath, you should hope not to be squeamish, because not all of use have the same definition of art.' grimacing slightly Kakashi narrowed his eyes, it seemed to be written with a paint brush, and it was very small calligraphy. Deciding to wait until Gai arrived with the equipment Kakashi went out to question Jiraiya further.

After a few moments Gai returned with the equipment that he and Kakashi needed, walking up to Kakashi he had the bag over his shoulder, "Hey.." he said cheerfully as he smiled at Kakashi, "I got the stuff." he said slightly lifting the bag up to show Kakashi. Kakashi gave a slight nod as he stood up straight, he some what returned Gais smile and slipped his hands into his pockets, Gai could see that he had changed his gloves, "Then lets get to work." he said turning and walking back to the room, Gai nodded slightly as he followed Kakashi.

After showing Gai where the blood, as well as the writing on the back side of the mirror Kakashi left Gai to collect samples as he himself examined the room, kneeling beside the bed to take a picture of the body from the side Kakashi looked as Gai walked out, standing up he went around to the other side to take a picture, "Kakashi.." Gai said as he set the zip lock bags with blood chips in them down on the chair, Kakashi glanced over at him "Yes?" he asked wondering why Gai wasn't working, frowning slightly he lowered the camera to his side, Gai sighed "..what do you think that message means?" Gai asked swallowing slightly, Kakashi raised his eye brow slightly and then shrugged "I don't know Gai, some phsyco wrote it. He was probably high. I doubt it means any thing.." Kakashi said shrugging.

Glancing back to the body, Kakashi wondered why it seemed like most of the blood was coming from under neath her, setting the camera down on the floor beside his feet he grabbed the body's shoulder and turned it onto it's side slightly, Gai watched as Kakashi shifted the body, he didn't know what Kakashi hoped to find though, watching as Kakashi looked at the woman's back he wondered if Kakashi didn't seem a little confused, or if he was just imagining things, "What is it?" he asked walking over slightly, Kakashi looked up at him and narrowed his eyes "...She doesn't have any skin on her backside. At all." Kakashi said as Gai stepped up beside him.

Gai swallowed hard and turned around, "..I hope that...the wounds...are from after the death." Gai said clearing his throat trying to think of the right things to say, but found that he was at a loss for words. "I'm almost certain that they are.." Kakashi said carefully lowering the body back down on to the bad, standing up he looked at Gai "I'm going to go call forensics out here, Gai." Kakashi said as he pulled his rubber gloves off and flipped them inside out, slipping them into his pocket he began to walk out of the room, pausing in the door way he glanced back at Gai, "Do you feel okay? You seem a little...uneasy about this whole thing." Kakashi said softly, Gai swallowed hard and nodded softly "I..I feel fine, Kakashi." he said looking at the floor, alittle embarrassed that he could not control his emotions as well as Kakashi, Kakashi nodded softly and walked out of the room.

Rubbing his eyes Gai glanced around the room, stepping up to the night table he looked down at the white substance on the night table and wondered if it was really cocaine. Feeling the breeze coming from the window Gai paused, walking over the window he pushed the curtains open slightly and peered outside, as he did the wind changed direction, blowing some papers down the alley, narrowing his eyes Gai frowned, there was nothing there but trash, turning his head slightly, Gai stopped as some thing blowing in the wind caught his eye, turning back toward the window he focused on a single blonde hair floating upward in the wind, pausing he followed where the hair was coming from and noticed it was stuck on a slightly splintering piece of the window frame, taking the length into consideration Gai figured that it had to be a woman's, "Kakashi?" Gai called reaching out and grabbing the hair lightly, pinning it down to the window frame.

walking back into the room slowly Kakashi looked around "Yeah?" he asked holding the cell phone against his chest, "I found some thing." Gai answered "I'm at the window." he added, as by now he had sat on the window sill and was concealed by the curtain, "Bring the camera.." Gai said. Kakashi narrowed his eyes slightly as he stepped up beside the bed, bending down he picked the camera up, standing up straight he walked to Gai. "I checked over here Gai, there was nothing." Kakashi said, reaching out Gai took the camera from Kakashi and snapped a shot of the hair, handing Kakashi the camera again he frowned, taking the hair from the frame he stood up, glad Kakashi stepped back to let him out, "Well, I found a hair." he said smiling at Kakashi, Kakashi looked down at Gais hand, and barely noticed the hair but gave a slight nod "Bag it." he said turning and walking out of the room again, Gai frowned, then went to the equipment to get a bag, after bagging it he went back to work, shortly there after joined by Kakashi.

they worked together in silence, after all there wasn't much to say in a time like this, it proceeded this way until the forensics team showed up, letting the forensics team take over Kakashi and Gai walked out into the hallway. walking into the front of the bar they stopped to question Jiraiya asking if he's had any blonde customers last night, after telling them that there were so many men in there last night that this one would have to be incredibly unique for him to remember Gai asked if there had been any men with long blonde hair in the bar, Jiraiya shrugged and said that he wasn't sure, as Kakashi and Gai stepped out side of the bar to leave Gai paused "Kakashi.." he started softly, Kakashi paused and looked back at Gai "Yeah?" he asked waiting for a response, Gai hesitated.

Kakashi opened his arms in the classic gesture of 'What is it man?' and shook his head slightly, turning away from Gai he began toward the car once again, slipping his keys out of his pocket he shifted the keys in his hand and slipped the correct key in between his fingers, "Kakashi, I was just thinking.." Gai said walking up beside Kakashi and leaning against the car beside him "And I was wondering if..." Kakashi looked at Gai, he felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, he couldn't help but feel a little glad that Gai was going to ask him out, this would be the first offer he had had in a very very long time..and the last time hadn't ended very well.

"Yes Gai?" Kakashi asked slipping his hands into his pockets, temporally forgetting that he needed to unlock his car door. "Well.. You know how that message was written on the back of the mirror in there? I was thinking, that it involved the word art, and there's an art gallery down the road from here." Gai said pointing down the street "Why don't we go check it out?" he asked looking at Kakashi again, Kakashi's expression was completely blank, Gai frowned "What's wrong with you?" he asked suddenly, Kakashi sighed and shook his head "It's nothing...You know, you might be on to some thing, I guess we could go check it out." Kakashi answered, Gai smiled "Good, then lets go." he said beginning to walk down the street, Kakashi followed his nonchalantly, he was a little embarrassed that he had thought that Gai was going to ask him out.

As they walked to the art gallery neither of them said any thing, Gai seemed to have his mind else where, and Kakashi was busy thinking of things he shouldn't have been thinking of, walking into the art gallery was a blur to him. He blinked a few times and focused his attention to the task at hand. walking to a walk lined with clay sculptures Kakashi frowned as he looked them over, most of them were birds, some were other things, like people, and animals, but mostly very odd looking birds, to Kakashi they looked like some sort of poultry, to Gai they looked like a mix between chickens and chokobos.

"Who ever made these birds sculpts like a two year old.." Kakashi whispered to Gai, Gai repressed a laugh, hearing some one behind them clear their throat Gai and Kakashi turned around "...Hello." an effeminate man said as he held his hands behind his back, he wore a black beret and a black painters smock, he had a strand of long blonde hair down over his left eye, the rest of his long blonde hair was however pulled back in a pony tail.

"Hi." Gai said smiling at the young man before them "...Who are you?" he asked softly, "I'm the two year who sculpted all of these works of art." the young man said half smiling and cocking his head to the side as he slipped his hand from behind his back and extended it in front of him and then opened his arm toward the sculptures that went along the wall, Kakashi kept a straight face and then let out a soft sigh "I'm so sorry, mister-...?" he said offering his hand to the young man in front of him, hoping to shake his hand, "Deidara." the young man said holding his hand behind him once again. "Right, Deidara." Kakashi said pulling his hand back and then slipping it into his pocket once again, "What are you cops doing here?" Deidara asked suddenly, Gai and Kakashi exchanged glances and then looked back to Deidara "..Well, there was a murder right down the road." Gai said to Deidara, as Gai explained things to Deidara Kakashi let his attention stray from the matter at hand once again.

walking away from Gai and Deidara Kakashi walked to the end of the hall where a painting hung on the wall, stepping up to it he looked it over 'Art is a bang!' it read in bold, jagged, capital letters, with what Kakashi guessed was explosions in the back ground. Narrowing his eyes Kakashi noticed the fine, small, calligraphy in the corner of the painting, it read 'Deidara', "Hey, Deidara, you wouldn't happen to have a last name would you?" Kakashi asked suddenly, Deidara paused, and then glared furiously at Kakashi "No I don't! And i think that you cops are being a little too nosy! Get out of my gallery, now!" Deidara shouted pointing at the door, Gai paused before looking at Kakashi who was looking at Deidara, Kakashi gave Gai a slight nod and started toward the door, "I'm sorry to have bothered you sir." Gai said walking out of the gallery after Kakashi, fining Kakashi waiting for him Gai walked over to him "..why do you think he's so jumpy?" Gai asked looking at Kakashi, Kakashi gave a slight shrug "I think he might be our guy. Did you see that painting?" he asked beginning to walk to his car, Gai shook his head as he followed Kakashi "What was it?" he asked as he followed Kakashi.

"Well, it said 'Art is a bang', it just seemed weird to me.." Kakashi said giving a slight shrug as he continued to walk to his car with Gai, Gai frowned "I wonder what it means..." he said softly, as he followed behind Kakashi. The rest of the walk to the car was silent, Gai and Kakashi both seemed to be lost in thought.Reaching the car first Kakashi unlocked the door and slipped inside, pushing the lock and unlock button as he did so, he heard a soft click which meant that the keys were unlocked. Starting the car he didn't so much as glance over as Gai got into the car.

Driving back to the precinct Kakashi and Gai didn't talk, which didn't surprise Kakashi, Gai didn't seem to talk much during the drives. After a few moments Kakashi pulled up in front of the precinct, parking the car he turned it off and got out, closing the door he began to walk into the presicnt, with Gai not to far behind him, pushing the door open Kakashi walked in, and over to his desk, sitting up to the desk he frowned, as Gai walked up behind him he could tell that he was deep in thought, sitting in a chair that was beside the desk Gai folded his arms over his chest, and began to think of going to the beach, after a moment or two he began daydreaming about it.

Kakashi sighed softly "I don't get it." he said softly after about ten minutes, Gai sat up straight and rubbed his eyes, glad Kakashi had finally said some thing because he had been falling asleep. "Get what?" Gai asked yawning, it was getting really late by now and Gai just wanted to go home, he knew that Kakashi would take care of everything else, but he didn't think it would be verry nice to leave. Sitting up straight Gai looked toward Kakashi, Kakashi looked up at him, he seemed alittle surprised that Gai was still there "Oh.. that crime scene, I guess there must've been some sort of clue at that art gallery, but I didn't see one. Did you?" Kakashi asked folding his hands on th surface of the desk and leaning forward. Gai shook his head softly "I dunno, I mean it was probably just some phyco or some thing, it might not have meant any thing.' Gai said standing up and stretching, Kakashi stood up slowly and smiled softly at Gai "You go ahead and go home Gai, I'll see you tomorrow. I have a couple of things to do around here before I leave." Kakashi said picking up his coffee cup and walking toward the break room, Gai paused before nodding slowly "..Okay, night Kakashi.." Gai said softly before waving and slipping his hands into his pockets, beginning to walk to the door Gai paused and glanced back at Kakashi, smiling softly he slipped his hand out of his pocket and pushed the door open,stepping outside he started to walk down the steps, and began whistling softly. The sound of Gai's whistle faded into the distance and into an alley where it reached the ears of a stranger standing in the shadows, a smile crossed the mans mouth as he watched Gai step up to his car, the soft clicking of the camera sounded beside him, as his partner took pictures of Gai. As Gai pulled away from the curb they faded into the shadows and waited...

--

WOW, I am so sorry it too so damned long for this chapter to come up, the next chapter is going to be really dark, but it witae even longer than this one took, because I'm going on a hiatus, and hopefully going to return with more than one chapter saved up, I don't know why I'm putting this, because no one even reads this fic, so yeah.. Lame.


	7. Like the sailor once said, quote,

The silence outside of the precinct was so thick at three A.M that it seemed as though it could be cut with a knife. The front door of the precinct suddenly opened and the soft sound of footsteps echoed through out street, reaching the ears hidden in the alleyway across the door of the precinct. As Kakashi walked down the front steps of the precinct, for the first time in six years he felt like he could really use a cigarette. A soft clicking reached his ears as he stepped up beside his car, pausing with his hand in his pocket he looked up. not realizing that he was looking right into the camera lens, he squinted as the clicking resumed, he shook his head slightly, continuing to pull the keys out of his pocket and open his car door.

Sliding into the car Kakashi closed the door and started the engine. Pulling away from the curb he began driving home, thinking the case over again he still couldn't figure out what this case was all about, rubbing his eyes Kakashi sighed, wishing there was a bar or some thing open serving food, he really didn't feel like cooking tonight.

Reaching down Kakashi flipped the radio on, putting his hand back on the wheel he tapped his hand against the steering wheel along with the beat of the music. Inhaling deeply Kakashi began to absently wonder if Gai had gotten home alright, yawning he watched along the side of the road for deer or other animals who felt the need for suicide.

After driving for ten minutes or so Kakashi was pulling into his drive way, having killed the lights before he got on to his road he parked the car and got out, locking his door behind him he went inside. As he entered he could hear the soft sound of water dripping in his bathroom, he had been meaning to fix that leaky faucet since he'd noticed it, frowning he went into his kitchen and opened the fridge.

Peering into the fridge Kakashi frowned slightly. Straightening up as he heard a knock at his door he looked at the clock on his coffee pot, Kakashi closed the fridge door and turned away from the fridge, walking to the door he looked out the peek hole, only to see a very exhausted looking man in his night robe standing there holding a puppy.

Slowly opening the door Kakashi peered outside.

"Hello?" he said softly, a little more than confused.

"I'm sorry to bother you mister Hatake...." the man said rubbing his eyes and yawning, "But I woke up when you pulled in, I live next door." he clarified, because of the look on Kakashi's face.

"Oh...Well, I'm sorry...?" Kakashi said chuckling softly "I find it hard to believe that you came over here to tell me that, so I'm going to assume it's something else?" he asked folding his arms over his chest.

"Well, yes. You see, after I woke up, I got up to use the bathroom, and after I heard you close your front door, this puppy-" here he held up the small dog in his arms, now Kakashi could see that it was a pug, he frowned slightly. "Started scratching my door, and I assumed that it was Eddie's dog, so I let it in. But I'd never seen this dog before, so I checked it's tags, and it's apparently yours. But I didn't think you had a dog..?" the man said offering the puppy to Kakashi.

Kakashi's eyes widened slightly, and he began to shake his head, but stopped himself, and smiled "Yeah, I got a puppy. He must've slipped out when the door was open." Kakashi said taking the puppy. "Thank you." he said holding the dog to his chest and petting it.

"...oh. Alright. Well, have a nice night." the man said waving at Kakashi before trudging back to his house next door.

Kakashi turned and went into his house, closing, and locking the door behind himself. Walking into the kitchen he flipped on the light and held the dog in front of him so he could see it. The puppy barked and began to wag it's tail. Kakashi smiled softly, setting the dog on the table he took it's collar off and read the tags, it was the cheap kind they would give you after you just purchased your puppy, with your name and address, not they dogs name.

Kakashi tossed it onto the table, seeing no significance in the tag, and picking the puppy up he turned to leave, when the underside of the collar caught his eye, it had a piece of tape on it, pausing he set the puppy down by his feet and picked up the collar, walking to his sink he grabbed his dish gloves and slipped one on.

Grabbing the corner of the piece of tape, with great difficulty he peeled it back, there was a message written on the plastic collar, it read;

'Stop now. Think of your life.'

Frowning deeply he set the collar on the counter and grabbed his phone, looking back at the puppy Kakashi frowned slightly, he dialed Gai's number. He hated the message on the collar. Because it threatened his life, but mainly because the writing was so damned small.

Gai's phone rang six times before it went to the answering machine, Kakashi rolled his eyes, after the beep he sighed "Gai, pick up. It's Kakashi..." he waited thirty seconds before hissing "Damnit." he was about to hang up when a very groggy Gai picked up the phone.

"...H..Hello?" Gai mumbled softly.

"Gai, how soon can you be over at my house?" Kakashi asked walking over and picking up the puppy.

"...what the hell..." Gai mumbled yawning "What happened?" he asked softly as he stood up and stretched.

"I got a puppy. With a death threat. In really, really small handwriting." Kakashi said flatly.

"From who?" Gai asked suddenly awake.

"I don't know, I'm going to call someone to come fingerprint this." Kakashi said holding the puppy against his chest "How fast can you be over here?" he asked again.

"I dunno, thirteen minutes? OI have to get dressed, I'll see you in about half an hour." Gai said softly.

Kakashi nodded "Okay, I'll see you then. Bye." Kakashi said hanging up. Bringing the puppy to his bathroom he locked it in, and then went back to the kitchen, putting a pot of coffee on he took his trash out, unaware of the figures watching him across the street. Walking back into his house he thought about calling someone else but decided to change his shirt first, he was pretty uncomfortable in the outfit he was wearing right then.

Walking past his kitchen he yawned and stretched slightly, stopping in front of his bathroom, he rolled his eyes as the puppy barked and scratched the bathroom door, trying his hardest to get out. Walking down the hall to his bedroom he was suddenly slammed face first against the door, with his right hand pinned to his chest where he had been unbuttoning his shirt, and his left hand on the door knob, with his leg pinned against it, all in all it was uncomfortable, and unpleasant.

"I hope you understand the severity of our message." a low voice whispered in his ear, as a loose strand of hair tickled his ear, he felt really angry.

"We really mean it, un." another voice sounded from behind him.

He felt a sharp object press against his, "Don't make us have to really hurt you to get you to see the point..." another deeper voice whispered in his left ear.

And at that point Kakashi began to wonder how many were there.

"Cut his holster off so I can tie him up." the first voice said.

"Can I keep the gun? Un..." the second voice asked.

"Wait." Kakashi said sighing "Please don't cut the holster. Or... Or take my gun. Those are my first issues." Kakashi said softly, "I'm pretty attached to them. I'll, I'll take them off... I won't fight you." Kakashi muttered, hoping Gai hadn't fallen back to sleep.

The third voice laughed, and pushed the sharp object harder into his side. "He likes them. Lets take them." he said, and the way he said it sounded like he was smiling, Kakashi winced slightly.

"No." The first voice, whom Kakashi assumed was the leader. "... I'll loosen up on you, and when I do put your arms behind you back." The first voice said beginning to let go of Kakashi as he nodded.

Kakashi swallowed hard, and straightened his arms out, slowly putting them behind him, he felt his jacket being pulled off as an incredibly strong hand gripped his neck, he bit his lip as he felt a hand on his chest, feeling for the clasp on the holster, "It's under my left arm." Kakashi said sighing.

"Thank you." the first voice said reaching under his arm and un fastening it. Pulling the holster off he threw it behind him on the floor. And he began to throw the jacket on the floor as well. "Take his shirt off." He said as he felt the jacket slip from his finger tips.

Kakashi was turned around roughly and his shirt was pulled up, causing it to un-tuck from his pants, and it began to be unbuttoned. He looked straight ahead, and saw a pair of black eyes looking back into his own.

"Itachi." he whispered, a small smile gracing his lips.

Itachi gave a curt nod, he was the only one unmasked, but Kakashi was sure he knew who the others were, the infamous Akatsuki.

Once the shirt was stripped off of Kakashi he was turned to face the door again, and his wrists were bound. Opening his bedroom door Itachi marched him in and made him sit on the edge of the bed, "I don't know how often people come here Kakashi..." he said shoving Kakashi down on his back on the bed, his companions beginning to bind his ankles, and tie the binds to the foot board. "...Ever since Obito died." Itachi finished smirking.

Kakashis eyes flashed, he wanted to kill Itachi for that comment, he didn't know what Itachis' problem was today, he wasn't usually so...obnoxious, that was left to his companions.

"But, maybe some one will find you before you die." Itachi said, taking a roll of duck tape from one of the two masked men, the larger of the two, he pulled a strip a grinned, kneeling on the bed he put the tape over Kakashis' mouth and stood up. "You two can do as you please now, you have two minutes, I have to go get some air." Itachi said as he turned and left.

The larger of the two men took out a knife, Kakashi guessed that was what he'd had pressed to his side earlier, "We won't hurt you real bad, just enough to shake you up." he said chuckling. I get the first minute." He said stepping up beside the bed, the smaller one nodded softly;

"Forty seconds. Un." was all he said.

Itachi walked down the hall of Kakashi's house, stepping into the kitchen he walked to the counter "Take the tape off, and then shut the door, put it back when we're leaving though." he said loud enough for them to hear, he heard the door close as they moved to obey him.

Opening the cabinet door, as he heard Kakashi let out a muffled scream, he guessed they had something over his mouth, that was okay.

Taking a small bowl out of the cabinet he filled it with water, leaving the cabinet door open he walked to the bathroom, opening the door slowly the puppy barked at him and wagged its tail, he leaned down and pet it softly, setting the bowl of water on the floor, standing up he closed the door again and walked up to the bed room door, "You have two more minutes, but I'm going to leave, tape his mouth when you leave, leave him alive, and climb out the window, leave the weapons." he said softly.

"Alright, un!" was all he received as an answer, turning Itachi walked away, stopping in the kitchen to turn off the light, walking out the front door he shut it behind he and walked across the street, leaving his companions behind, unaware of the fact that Gai would be there any moment.

Kakashis' muffled screams echoed throughout the house, accompanied by the sound of thumping against the foot board as he kicked it in his fury, screaming again. Followed by the sound of laughter from the people torturing him.

"Lets' cut his pretty face. Un!" The smaller one said laughing , again.

"Yeah, make sure all his ho's won't want him any more." the larger one said laughing, the smaller one had long since stuffed a piece of fabric, ripped from Kakashi's sleeve, into his mouth, and taped over it.

The larger one grinned "So, where should we cut his face?" He said looking over Kakashis' face.

"Let's cut his eye! Un!" the smaller one said grabbing a fistful of Kakashis' hair and holding his head still, Kakashis' eye widened and he tried to scream. It was muffled, and weak, but when they put the knife on his face above his eye brow, the screaming got louder, and continued to get louder as the larger one pulled the knife downward.

He had never known Itachis' gang to go this far before, they had changed, the one time gas station stick ups had become torture sessions.

"Kakashi?!" he heard Gai yell.

The large man and small one froze and looked at the door, jumping up off of the bed, the tip of the knife caught Kakashi's cheek below his eye, and cut it open, he screamed louder than he had before.

They could hear pounding foot steps coming toward Kakashis' door.

They ran toward the window, the small one opened it and was out quickly, the larger man had more trouble, by the time he was out the window Gai was at the door.

He tried the knob and Kakashi could see the smaller man climbing over the fence.

Gai backed up.

Kakashi could see the large one running across the yard.

Gai rammed his shoulder into the door.

Kakashi looked up at him, as he stumbled into the room, eyes pleading, and then back to the window.

They were gone.

"Oh my God! Kakashi!" Gai yelled running over to Kakashis' bed, throwing himself down on his knees beside Kakashi, pulling Kakashi into a sitting position he pulled the tape off of Kakashis' mouth and threw it on the floor, pulling the sleeve out of Kakashis' mouth, "Are you okay?" he asked, still shocked.

Kakashi inhaled deeply, he was shaking, alot, he shook his head "Untie my arms..." he whispered, his voice hoarse from screaming so much.

Gai immediately began to untie him. After untying Kakashis' wrists Gai went to his feet, after untying Kakashi ankles he turned to him again.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly putting his hand on Kakashis' shoulder, Kakashi shrugged slightly, little more than angry.

Kakashi rubbed his wrists for a moment before looking up at Gai, the blood running down his cheek looked alot like a stream of tears to Gai, Kakashi reached up slowly and touched the blood, pulling his hand back he looked at his finger tips, and then rubbed them together, before looking back up at Gai.

"Ka-" Gai started, but was cut off as Kakashis' hand cut across his cheek.

"Get out of my room." Kakashi said, climbing off of the other side of the bed. "Call them to do finger printing." Kakashi said folding his arms over his chest and looking at the wall.

Gai was shocked as he nodded and stood up, he didn't know why Kakashi had slapped him but he figured that he was just upset, walking out of the room he closed the door behind him.

Kakashis' shoulders were shaking, his arms dropped to his side, and soon it was apparent that his whole body was shaking. He couldn't believe that had happened to him, turning around he walked around the end of his bed and to his closet, opening it he peered inside, standing there for a moment he slammed the door before walking to his bureau he jerked the drawer open, reaching in he took out a pair of navy blue pants and slammed the drawer shut, opening the one beside it he a navy blue shirt out, closing the drawer he turned around

Walking over to the door he opened it and walked out into the hall, opening the bathroom door he let the puppy run out between his legs, "Don't let them take my dog as evidence." he said before walking into the bathroom and slamming the door.

Gai frowned as he picked the puppy up and looked at it, sighing he held it to his chest. Hearing a crash coming from the bathroom he ran to the bathroom door as fast as he could, only to be greeted by Kakashi hissing out;

"God damnit."

"Are you okay Kakashi?" Gai asked, automatically reaching for the doorknob.

"Gai is that all you can say?" Kakashi snapped, throwing the bowl Itachi had put in his bathroom against the door.

Gai flinched as the bowl shattered.

"Damnit!" Kakashi yelled walking to the door he opened it, the sound of glass scraping the floor seemed to get on his nerves, narrowing his eyes at Gai he took the puppy and leaning down he set the puppy on the floor, with Kakashi in the light, and only wearing a pair of boxer briefs, which Gai wasn't surprised to see were blue, Gai could now see the bruises that were already forming on his pale skin. And many cuts along his sides, and chest.

"...Are..." Gai began but was cut off by Kakashi as he stood up straight very slowly and gave Gai a glare that made him recoil slightly.

Kakashi put his hand on Gais' shoulder very slowly, and squeezed it, Gai was really surprised at how strong Kakashis' hands were, though after seeing Kakashi without clothes on, whom he had taken as a couch potato, he had no idea why he was so surprised.

Kakashi had really good muscle definition, and Gai couldn't stop himself from looking at Kakashis' body, he was quite lean, yet he had a faint outline of a six pack, (Gai took pleasure in knowing that he himself, had a full blown six pack). A small smile graced Gais' mouth, and this seemed to anger Kakashi beyond all hell.

Before Gai had time to look up at Kakashi, his fist was connecting with Gais' jaw, Gai stumbled backward, and hit the wall, sliding down onto the floor his hand flew to his jaw.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Gai demanded getting to his feet faster than anyone Kakashi had ever seen.

"Because! You're laughing at me Gai!" Kakashi said shoving Gai away from him with great force, Gai stumbled backward slightly, he was beginning to get really angry.

"No, I'm not!" He yelled stomping his foot.

"Yeah right! You smiled, cause you were trying not to laugh! It could've happened to you too!" Kakashi said clenching his fists and walking into the hallway he bent over and grabbed his holster, standing up straight and turned around to look at Gai, who was once again looking at him.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes dangerously "You... You're a bastard Gai." Kakashi stated calmly, plainly.

"What?!" Gai yelled throwing his hands up in confusion, "How the hell am I a bastard?! What did I do?" he yelled, clenching his fist automatically, he almost swung at Kakashi, but something was holding him back.

Kakashi had been through alot in the last thirty minutes, he knew that, he felt bad, but he felt like he was going to lose it and hit Kakashi, hard.

"You won't stop it. I don't know if you know you're doing it...." Kakashi said shaking his head softly and beginning to walk past Gai.

Gai thought he saw a hurt expression flash through Kakashis' at that statement but he wasn't sure. "Doing what?" He asked still angry with Kakashi he grabbed Kakashis' arm, trying to get him to answer him. But instead he turned his attention to the tattoo on the upper part of Kakashis' left arm, it was an odd partial swirl, that stopped before curling in all the way, and then it seemed to be reversed on the bottom of the tattoo so that they were hooking together.

"What's this...?" he asked softly, touching it with his free hands finger tips.

Kakashi froze, the shaking had returned he looked at Gai slowly and narrowed his eyes, again. Before he could answer there was a knock at the door, he looked toward the door and then back to Gai.

"Let them in. I have to clean up real quick, I'll be out in a minute." Kakashi said pulling his arm away from Gai and going into the bathroom again, closing the door he stepped up in front of the mirror.

Kakashi let his head drop, and he sighed, deeply. He was aching all over. Turning the water on he could hear people talking in the hall now. Cupping water in his hands he watched as the water ran into his hands and cascaded over the edges, he closed his eyes, he was trembling, and he was catching traces of the conversations outside his door.

"...They did...?"

"Kakashi? How'd they...?"

"I'm not sure..." Gais' voice was they only one he could hear properly, he guessed that was cause Gai was standing outside the bathroom door.

"How is he?"

"What happened?"

"He won't answer me." He heard Gai telling them.

And then it was silent, Kakashi guessed they had begun to work, opening his eyes he looked up at the mirror again, it took him awhile

to realize that he was crying.

Looking down again he sniffed quietly, leaning down he splashed the water onto his face, he inhaled softly, and then did it again, standing up slightly he reached over and grabbed a towel, pressing it against his face he dabbed his face off, looking up in the mirror he frowned when saw blood running down cheek again, the cut above his eye was still bleeding as well, was though about how even that cut was with the one under his eye, and he shook his head.

Walking over to his shower he stripped his boxers off and climbed in the shower, closing the curtain he turned the water on feeling the stream of water, he got it to the right temperature before turning the shower on and stepping under the stream of water.

After a less then five minute shower Kakashi climbed out and grabbed a fresh towel, after drying off he looked at the towel, it had a lot of red on it's once white surface. Sighing he picked up his boxer briefs and slipped them back on, gathering the dirty laundry, and towels off of the floor Kakashi put them into the hamper before pulling his pants on, and picking up the shirt.

Opening the bathroom door Kakashi walked out into the hall, where Gai was waiting, Gai looked up at him from his crouching position on the floor. He was petting the puppy.

"Where are they medics?" Kakashi asked softly, hoping to get all of the cuts along his sides and chest stitched up.

Gai stood up, picking the puppy up as he did so. "Over there." he said pointing toward the living room, keeping his distance from Kakashi, least he should decide to hit him again, he followed Kakashi as he walked into the living room.

"Hey." Kakashi said waving at the medics as they stood up one of them dropping a cigarette but into a cup of coffee.

"Hello mister Hatake." they both said at once, one of them rushing over to look at his wounds, "Please sit on the couch Mr. Hatake." he said leading Kakashi to the couch.

"No, I'll stand, I'm not getting any blood on that couch." Kakashi said holding his right arm up as the second one began cleaning his wound.

Gai noticed something rather awkwardly, Kakashi was almost perfectly hairless.

Kakashi looked at Gai out of the corner of his eye "...Gai." he said softly, letting out a soft sigh.

Gai stepped up beside him "Yeah?" he asked softly.

"I'm okay." Kakashi said smiling.

Gai didn't know why but he was a bit taken aback by the tone Kakashi used when he said it. He smiled and nodded softly "Good." .

After almost two hours the police were done inside Kakashis' house, so he had the choice to go to sleep, but he chose not to.

Sighing as the last police officer left his house he turned toward Gai, it was almost five forty in the A.M, and Kakashi was exhausted.

Gai finally set the puppy down and stepped up in front of Kakashi "...I'm sorry for what happened to you." Gai said softly, before tentatively putting his hands on Kakashis' shoulders.

Kakashi stood there looking at Gai for a minute before smiling softly. "I'm sorry for hitting you earlier." Kakashi said putting his hands on Gais' sides, leaning forward he kissed Gais' jaw where he had hit him, and wrapped his arms around Gais' waist, pressing his face against Gais' shoulder.

Gai was shocked that Kakashi had shown such a soft side of himself. Wrapping his arms around Kakashi he inhaled deeply, before kissing the top of Kakashis' head softly "It's alright. You were upset." Gai said resting his head on top of Kakashis' head and grinned, he wasn't sure why but he felt ecstatic.

"...You can spend the night...well, actually, morning here Gai...." Kakashi whispered softly.

"Thank you Kakashi." Gai said softly, petting Kakashis' back softly. Kakashi felt safer, standing there in Gais' arms, then he ever had

before. And he couldn't explain it, but he felt happy.

----------------------------------------------------------

A/N; EDIT; Damnit! I hadn't realized the format was messed up until I looked at it today. Oh well, it's fixed now *Scampers off to work on new chap*

A/N; Uhhh... I guess this is really weird? I haven't updated in five months and twelve days, or some crap. BUT, it's because my computer died. I still don't have one, I'm using my little sisters for a while, so I could finish this chapter. I couldn't remember what day it was in the last chapter, but I think it was Monday, so this chapter is Tuesday?

Oh well, I kinda like this chapter. I'm not sure why though. But I kinda think that I'm rushing this fanfic?

I hope you reviewers can leave a review and tell me if you think it's being rushed?

Thank you~ I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	8. Ain't that a hole in a boat?

Kakashi woke up to the sound of the refrigerator closing in the kitchen, groaning he rubbed his face against his pillow. Vaguely wondering why his bedroom door was open, but dismissing it, to wonder who was in his house. Then he remembered, and he let out a moan of pain as he rolled out of bed, standing up he put his hand on his hand and walked out of the room.

Walking into the kitchen he glanced around and spotted the puppy playing with a piece of paper in the corner. Glancing up he saw Gai standing at the stove cooking eggs.

"Morning." Gai said cheerfully as he turned toward Kakashi, who was standing in the doorway in his boxers.

"...I..." Kakashi frowned and folded his arms over his chest, "Did you..." Kakashi shook his head slightly and walked over to the counter to check if Gai had made coffee, glad to see that he had Kakashi took a mug out of the cabinet and poured himself a cup, taking a sip he glanced to Gai once again, who was still looking at him.

"Did I what?" Gai asked frowning slightly, as he put the eggs onto two different plates, and set the skillet into the sink, picking up the plates he walked to the table and set them on it.

"Did you... come into my room when I was asleep?" Kakashi asked setting his mug down and looking at Gai.

"I... Yes, I did, is that a problem?" Gai asked sitting up to the table and motioning for Kakashi to join him.

Kakashi just stood there looking at Gai, part of him really wanted to say it wasn't, but the rest of him knew that it was. Kakashi smiled slightly, and glanced at the plates on the table, bacon and eggs, how traditional. Kakashi shook his head slightly and grabbed his cup of coffee before walking over and sitting up to the table across from up his fork, he set his mug down, and grinned at Gai.

Gai smiled widely, as he picked up his fork, he was glad Kakashi hadn't said that it was a problem.

Kakashi seemed to be having a slight difficultly breathing as Gai smiled at him, so he forced himself to look down at the food, and swallow the lump that was in his throat. "Thank you for cooking breakfast, Gai." Kakashi said softly.

"It was nothing, Kakashi." Gai said as he began to eat his breakfast, thinking only one thing; Why had Kakashi just looked so out of it?

Kakashi picked at his food awhile before beginning to eat wondering if he should say some thing to Gai about how he felt around him, or how he felt about men at all. It could be a touchy subject, and thinking about it now made him think about when he had told Obito, Obito had grinned at him and told him he had suspected as much, and it was okay because that was just who he was.

"What's wrong Kakashi?" Gai asked softly, reaching across the table, and resting his hand over top of Kakashi's.

"..." Kakashi inhaled deeply and looked up at Gai, only to see an expression of deep concern on his face. Smiling weakly he slipped his hand away and leaned back in his chair, shaking his head slightly.

Gai frowned slightly as he watched Kakashi, to him it seemed like Kakashi was raising his defenses."Did I offend you?" Gai asked softly.

Kakashi just sat there staring at Gai fro a moment before pushing away from the table and shaking his head, as he stood up."No." he said turning and beginning to walk out of the room.

Gai stood up from the table and crossed the kitchen and followed Kakashi out of the room. "What's wrong?" he asked softly as he grabbed Kakashi's arm, and turned him around, so they were standing face to face, Gai wasn't entirely aware of the fact that they were pressed against each other.

Kakashi shuddered slightly and put his hand against Gai's chest and pushed away gently. "Please." he said softly, glancing toward the floor, and trying to pull away.

Gai sighed and let go of Kakashi's arm and patted his shoulder softly, "I'm sorry." he said softly.

Kakashi shook his head and turned around and went to his room. Kakashi sighed heavily and walked across the floor of his bedroom, he didn't know what was wrong with him, he felt really... He couldn't even explain how he felt.

Gai sighed and sat on the floor in the hallway. He hadn't meant to upset Kakashi, he just wanted to talk to him, to be his friend, and all he had managed to do was make Kakashi dislike him more than he already had. Gai leaned back against the wall and looked up at the ceiling, trying to figure out a way to get Kakashi to come out of his room. "Do you want me to leave?"

Kakashi glanced at his bedroom door as he ran his fingers through his hair, frowning slightly. Truthfully he didn't want Gai to leave, he wanted Gai around, he liked having Gai around, he was nice, and he was Kakashi's only friend, but maybe if he asked Gai to leave he'd be able to sort himself out, so that he could act normal around the other man once again.

"Silence isn't always the best answer, Kakashi." Gai's voice was slightly choked as he spoke, and Kakashi wondered if he was crying, but he didn't really see a reason for Gai to be crying, he hadn't said yes. He heard Gai walking down the hall, and bit his lip, he didn't know what to do, he felt like shit for allowing Gai to leave under such circumstances, but on the other hand he felt it would be better for both of them to let Gai leave.

"I could never have asked him to stay anyway..." Kakashi mumbled biting his lip, again, before laying back on the bed and covering his eyes with his hand. Sighing Kakashi just lay there for a few moments, regretting his decision. Standing up he went to his closet and got a suit for the day, then walking out of his bed room he walked to the bathroom, going in he closed the door.

_____________________________________________________________

Gai slipping into his car and closed the door, he let out a slight whimper and rubbed his eyes. He didn't have any idea why he was crying over some thing so stupid as Kakashi wanting him to leave. Gai wasn't even sure why he wanted to stay to begin with, he thought that maybe it was because Kakashi was his friend, and after what happened last night he figured maybe Kakashi would want to be around his friends, but maybe he wanted to stay because he liked Kakashi...alot.

And he was pretty sure that his feelings for Kakashi went beyond that of just friends. Gai wiped his eyes again and glanced over at Kakashi's house, if he sat here long enough he would be able to see Kakashi when he came out to go down to the precinct, he reasoned with himself that it was strictly out of concern, and not for selfish reasons. Leaning back in his seat Gai just watched the door.

Gai sat there for at least an hour waiting, watching everyone go about their daily schedules, after the mail lady made her route he kind of figured that he might just give up, when Kakashi walked out of his house and went to his car, Gai perked up slightly, and sat up straight, watching Kakashi as he unlocked his car, Gai was kind of curious of the envelope in Kakashi's hand. And when he followed Kakashi, he told himself that it was just for Kakashi's protection, even if he knew it wasn't.

Kakashi didn't drive long, but when he did stop it wasn't anywhere Gai would have expected him to go. It was a skating rink...an ice skating rink. Watching Kakashi as he entered Gai frowned, wondering what they could possibly be doing there... or, actually, what Kakashi would be doing there. After getting out of his car Gai followed Kakashi into the skating rink, Kakashi was skating, which surprised him, leaning on the wall Gai folded his arms over his chest and let his mind wander.

As Kakashi was gliding across the ice he caught sight of Itachi skating toward him, Itachi started to glide, and as they glided toward each other they exchanged glances, and circled they rink one more time before stopping in the middle of the rink beside each other, Kakashi facing north and Itachi facing south.

"I'm sorry about last night, my boys got out of hand."

"Was it him? I expected that he was the one who did it, but I don't have any proof yet."

Itachi chuckled and shook his head, "You won't get any proof, either." He slipped his hands into his pockets and looked ahead.

"Why? You think that he didn't leave anything behind? Well... Itachi you of all people should know better, after all your father was an officer, you should know that a criminal is always leaving evidence behind. I've not met a criminal yet who didn't want to be caught." Kakashi was smiling, and it showed in his voice, Itachi knew he was saying that Deidara's cell was already waiting.

"You have nothing." Itachi was that was a rarity.

Kakashi laughed out loud "Then why are you so sore?" he asked smiling slightly.

"Because, you're acting like a fool." Itachi abruptly skated to the south side of the rink and left the rink.

Kakashi laughed and began to skate again. He skated until he felt ready to go, when he left the ice he was surprised to find Gai waiting for him. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Gai as he steeped off of the ice, "Hey..." he mumbled as he walked to the bench to take off his skates.

Gai watched him, but didn't move to follow him, "Wasn't that Uchiha Itachi?" Gai asked frowning slightly.

Kakashi nodded as he slipped the skates off.

"Why were you talking to him?"

Kakashi didn't seem to have heard Gai, as he slipped his shoes on and began to tie the laces.

"What were you talking about?" Gai asked as he stood up straight and stepped in front of Kakashi.

"Nothing. We weren't talking." Kakashi said as he stood up and slipped his hands into his pockets and began to walk away.

"I saw your mouth moving." Gai said softly as he followed Kakashi into the hall.

"You're a good cop, why don't you become an agent? You would be a better agent than a cop. I didn't even notice that you'd followed me." Kakashi said as he started to put his hand on the door to open it.

Gai grabbed Kakashi's shoulder and slammed his back against the hall way wall, he put his forearm against Kakashi's throat and pressed against it slightly, he had moved so fast that Kakashi had barely noticed him putting his arm up. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Gai asked, he seemed shocked, and Kakashi wasn't sure what he was shocked about.

Kakashi grabbed Gai's wrist and tried to pulled his arm away from his throat "Get off of me." Kakashi hissed, suddenly becoming angry, and he wasn't even sure what he was angry about, the fact that Gai had followed him, or the fact that Gai was restraining him, or maybe it was something else entirely.

"No." Gai said, frowning slightly, "If I have to put you under arrest to get you to tell me what the two of you were talking about, I will." Gai said softly.

Kakashi face turned red from the anger he was trying not to let show, through clenched teeth he said "Gai, if you don't move you arm, I'll break it."

Gai could tell Kakashi was serious, but part of him didn't care, and yet, Gai lowered his arm, he stood there staring at Kakashi for a few seconds before shaking his head slightly, "You're doing the wrong thing here Kakashi." Gai said letting out a soft sigh.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kakashi said straightening out his shirt, glaring at Gai Kakashi seemed to be considering the man, with absolutely no warning Kakashi's fist was flying through the air toward Gai's face, his fist connected with Gai's cheek and sent him to the floor, "Don't you ever lay your hands on me again." Kakashi said as he began to step over Gai to leave.

Gai was shocked, he hadn't been expecting to get punched in the face. Gai stood up rubbing his cheek, he followed Kakashi out of the building with the intention of punching him right back in the face, but he didn't, even when he had his chance, when Kakashi stopped at his car and turned to face him, he had an odd look on his face, almost like he was sorry, but there was something else there, the look in his eyes simply looked like lust.

But Gai knew that couldn't be right, there was no way Kakashi was interested in him, or even lusting after him, Gai didn't know what to make of it, so he simply said; "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Kakashi furrowed his brow slightly, a look of confusion passing over his features, he didn't know what Gai was talking about, he was only looking at him. Kakashi shook his head slightly, and his eyes flickered to Gai's cheek, which was already swelling, "I... I'm not looking at you and particular way, Gai. I'm just looking at you." Kakashi said shrugging slightly.

Gai just stood there for a moment before smiling softly, he wasn't sure why but he felt odd when looking at Kakashi. Gai scratched his cheek with his middle finger, "I'll follow you home, then I'll go over to my place and change." Gai said shrugging slightly, only receiving a nod from Kakashi in response he went to his car, slipping in he watched Kakashi leave before following him.

The whole drive back to Kakashi's Gai thought about the look that had been in Kakashi's eyes when he turned around, he couldn't explain the look, but he liked it. As Gai parked out front of Kakashi's house he slipped out of the car and walked up to Kakashi as he unlocked the front door.

"Thanks for walking me to my door." Kakashi said smirking slightly.

Gai shrugged and laughed "What kind of guy would I be if I didn't?"

"Oh Gai, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to slip between the sheets." Kakashi said smiling at Gai.

Gai didn't know why but when Kakashi said that his heart skipped a beat, "Is that an invitation?" Gai asked winking at Kakashi.

Kakashi shrugged slightly, "Depends on how you look at it." he said slipping his hands in his pockets.

Gai rested his arm against the door frame and leaned forward slightly, so his face was only inches from Kakashi's, "I'd like to think of it as one." he said grinning.

Kakashi chuckled and shok his head slightly, "Now I do know that you're coming on to me." he said softly.

Gai smiled wider and nodded slowly, and leaned forward slightly, causing Kakashi to step back into the door frame, Gai put his other hand on the door frame beside Kakashi's head and leaned closer, as his lips were about to touch Kakashi's, Kakashi's breathing became more rapid and he swallowed slightly, Gai closed the space between their lips and began kissing Kakashi. The kiss was soft, almost as if it was a question, to see if Kakashi would stop him, but Kakashi didn't stop him, he put one hand on Gai's shoulder and pulled him closer.

Gai winced slightly and pulled back, putting his hand to his cheek, Kakashi didn't know why but he burst out laughing, he thought it was incredibly funny that Gai's face hurt from the punch. Gai frowned at him slightly, but after a few seconds he joined in on the laughing.

"Come on, lets get you an ice pack." Kakashi said grinning as he opened the door to let Gai in.

Gai smiled and slipped inside, "Thanks Kakashi." He muttered as Kakashi closed the door.

_______________

A/N;Yes, I know, it's a short chapter. But I kinda feel like I have writers block, plus I haven't been sleeping hardly at all lately. So I'm really tired, but I'll try to write another chapter soon, like over the weekend. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Ciao~!


	9. My head keeps spinning

The pounding in Kakashi's temples was beginning to get unbearable. Resting his head in his hand he slowly moved his pencil across the paper, though right now he didn't think that hand writing his report was the smartest thing in the world.

"Hey Kakashi." Gai said as he sat down across the desk, picking up a stack of papers on the desk as he did so.

Kakakshi sighed heavily and slammed his hand down on the desk as he stood up abruptly. "I..." he shook his head slightly and grabbed his jacket off of the back of his chair as he walked through the room, ignoring everyone who waved at him or said hi. Pulling his jacket on he walked down the hall to the bathroom, walking in a stall he closed the door and leaned against the door, sighing Kakashi was glad to be out of the offices.

As Kakashi was standing there trying not to throw up he heard the bathroom door open, closing his eyes he hoped they had the decency not to talk.

"This damn job is driving me crazy."

"I know. I shoulda been a lawyer."

Kakashi judged that they were some where around the sinks.

"I've actually got something that makes it bearable, you wanna try some?"

"...What is it?"

"It's... You know, snow, whatever the hell you wanna call it." He laughed.

Kakashi inhaled deeply, and hit the handle on the toilet, he heard one of them shift uneasily, turning he walked opened the door and walked out, the two men stiffened slightly, Kakashi looked at them as he washed his hands, they couldn't have been very old, not any more then twenty four, he sighed softly.

"Hello Sergent." the shorter one said stiffly, Kakashi recognized his voice as the first one, to have spoken.

"Hi." Kakashi said standing up straight and stepping over to them, "... Listen boys, I heard what you were talking about, and I just wanted to say-" Kakashi stopped talking and pointed at the taller boy "-the job will get better, don't get dragged into shit, soon you'll love this job. And-" Kakashi pointed at the other boy before turning his hand over, so he had his palm toward the ceiling "-give me your powders, I'm going to report you."

"But Sergent! I-...This isn't fair, you've got to understand, I only do it so I can take on more shifts-"

"And you aren't even hooked, you're just using it as a kicker, and it's only a couple lines a day, you could quit any time you wanted to. Right?" Kakashi scoffed "I know you, maybe even better then you know you self. Give it to me. And then come with me."

The boy was absolutely shocked, and yet he complied with Kakashi anyway.

___________

Gai frowned slightly, Kakashi was acting out of sorts, and he didn't know why, and he was starting to wonder if it had some thing to do with him. Leaning back in his chair Gai thought about the last few days, they had been really strange, he wondered if him kissing Kakashi had any thing to do with the way Kakashi had been acting.

Gai sat up straight and grabbed a blank sheet of paper, and began writing on it.

Kakashi walked up after a moment and sat at his side of the desk, glancing at Gai he opened his desk drawer and took out a bottle of aspirin, opening it he took two aspirins out and popped them into his mouth, closing the bottle he tossed it in to his desk drawer and took a sip of coffee as he closed the drawer. Setting his coffee down Kakashi frowned slightly, "What are you writing?"

Gai looked up at Kakashi and smiled slightly, "Oh... it's nothing. Are you ready to go out on patrol yet?"

Kakashi nodded and stood up, "Lets take your car, I really don't feel like driving today."

"Okay." Gai said standing up. Gai walked outside, closely followed by Kakashi, as soon as they were seated in the car Gai turned to Kakashi, "Are you upset with me?"

"What?" Kakashi frowned looking at Gai as if he was mad, "Why would I be mad at you Gai?" he asked as he fastened in.

"I don't know. Because of what happened the other day?" Gai said shrugging slightly.

"What would that have anything to do with it? You know, I think I'm gonna go out tonight, or get some wine for tonight." Kakashi said leaning back in his seat.

"I... Why are you acting so distant?" Gai asked as he started the car.

"I'm not. I'm just tired, and I have a headache." Kakashi said shaking his head slightly.

Gai decided it was best not to push the subject, even though he thought Kakashi was lying. Sighing Gai flipped on the radio, not thinking about the fact that Kakashi had said that he had a head ache.

Kakashi sighed listening with disdain to the song that was playing on the radio, Bleeding love by Leona Lewis, it sounded nice, but he was thinking about other things right now. Kakashi closed his eyes and considered going to sleep, he could hear Gai talking but couldn't make out his words.

Kakashi hadn't known that he had fallen asleep, or how long he had been asleep, he only woke up when Gai shook his shoulder. Opening his eyes he looked over at Gai, the image of Gai was slightly blurred, and he was talking, pointing toward something in front of them, Kakashi raised his hand and wiped his eyes, looking in front of him, he saw a man talking to a woman.

"...what?" he muttered rubbing his eyes.

"It looks about to get violent." Gai said, as he pulled around the corner, to circle back around.

Kakashi inhaled deeply and rubbed his eyes as he sat up straight. "So? Did it get violent?" Kakashi asked frowning slightly.

"No, Kakashi, it just... seemed like it was going to get violent. By the way, you really shouldn't be sleeping on the job." Gai said glaring slightly.

"Oh, wow! I accidentally fell asleep." Kakashi said rolling his eyes and sliding down in his seat slightly, "I don't care. I'm exhausted." Kakashi said narrowing his eyes at Gai.

Gai ignored Kakashi's comment and kept driving, "I told you it looked that way!" Gai said pulling over, and jumping out of the car, "Police, freeze!" He shouted as he ran toward the couple on the corner.

The man hitting the woman immediately stopped and took off running, Gai stopped to check on the woman and let Kakashi go after the man.

Kakashi couldn't believe that he was chasing a pimp, a pimp! Never had he before chased a pimp, he rarely even chased people on foot to start with, but ever since his partnership with Gai he had begun to do alot of things differently. "Stop! You're under arrest!" Kakashi yelled as he followed the man out of an alley way, and into the street, unaware of the fact that it was rush hour.

Kakashi heard the honk of the horn before he saw the car, flipping his head around he saw the taxi heading toward him, and yet the only thing he though would later puzzle him for days; 'I wonder how long I was asleep...?', as his thought ended as the cab hit him.

Kakashi hit the ground with a thud, he heard brakes squealing, and opened his eyes, his entire body hurt, and he was pretty sure he was shaking, looking at the sky, he got erie feeling, and started to wonder if he was dying. People were leaning over him now, but he couldn't see them clearly, but he could see the sky clearly.

He had heard it said the during near death experiences people often saw ghosts, but he started to wonder, what if the ghost you wanted to see the most had moved on...?

And secondly he began to wonder if this was only a near death experience.

_He closed his eyes for a second, and then slowly reopened them, only to see a man standing over top of him, the sun was directly behind his head so Kakashi couldn't see his face, but he seemed some how familiar. _

_"You're not dying, if that's what you were wondering." even his voice seemed familiar. _

_"...Wh..." Kakashi couldn't help but wonder where the rest of the people had gone, or why this man didn't seem blurry to him. _

_"I'm..." he knelt down to Kakashi and grinned at him, Kakashi was absolutely shocked to see his face._

_"O-Obito...?" He asked wishing more then anything he could just get up and run away, or even that he could die so that he wouldn't have to feel this confusion._

_Obito grinned and nodded, "You almost died. But, some one came over and saved you." Obito said brushing a strand of hair out of Kakashis' eyes._

_Kakashi smiled and tried to lean into the touch, "I'm so confused."_

_"About what Kakashi?"_

_"My life, about my new partner, and the way I feel." Kakashi muttered as his body started to shake slightly, he wished he didn't feel like crying._

_Obito touched his shoulder slightly, "It'll be okay. You just have to wait, and things will turn out just fine. Your partner is a good man, and given the time he will grow to love you, as you will him." Obito said petting Kakashi's face, "But right now you have to try harder then you are at the moment." _

_Kakashi's chest started heaving and he began to wonder why he even had to live, if it was going to take time for things to work themselves out, why couldn't he just go? Not that many people would miss him, maybe the girl at the dinner, and possibly Gai, but that was only two people, not worth living for if he asked himself, but he felt that maybe Obito was right, so he closed his eyes, and tried._

Kakashi opened his eyes slightly, he could feel the movement beneath him, but wasn't sure where he was, he could sort of hear people talking above him, but he couldn't distinguish the voices. Kakashi closed his eyes again, and passed out.

____________

A/N; Ah, the preposterousness of writers block, totally sucks! And besides, haven't had much time to write, after moving and shit, and also it took for freakin' ever to get the internet on. But anyway, I'll try to start updating on a regular basis again, I just haven't been feeling like writing at all this moth, but I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

~Ciao.


	10. I go to sleep and keep grinning

Kakashi couldn't stand the throbbing in his head, just behind his eyes, nor could he figure out what had caused it. Opening his eyes he gazed up at a startlingly white ceiling, and tried to remember the last he had been in the hospital, and why he had been in. But nothing was coming to mind, shifting slightly he caught sight of a figure slumping against the side of the bed--- Gai.

And that made him think of Obito, and what had happened. Smiling softly he watched Gai as he slept, and listened to his steady breathing, slowly slipping his hand free from Gai's grasp, he moved his arm slightly to rest his hand on top of Gai's head, and began to pet his hair, resting his hand at the nape of Gai's neck he began to play with the slightly curly strands of hair that grew there.

And drifted into thought about his collage days, and about the short amount of time he got to spend with his father, before he took his own life (those were the ones that hurt).

Closing his eyes he just let his mind wander, back to a better time, back to days when his father would kiss his face and lift him to the sky and tell him that he was going to do great things when he was an adult, his father never said 'grow up', he always said 'when you're an adult', as if Kakashi would never grow up, maybe as if he already was grown up.

Sighing Kakashi twirled one of the already curly stands of hair around his finger, wondering why Gai's neck was damp with sweat, and Kakashi couldn't help but smile and wish that he was a little closer, so he could smell him. Kakashi inhaled sharply, wondering why he would even think that.

Blinking , Kakashi frowned slightly, and wondered why exactly he felt like crying, running his hand around to Gai's cheek he stroked it softly, and was slightly startled by the warmth that was radiating off of him, cupping Gai's cheek in his hand he stroked his cheek with his thumb softly, all the while wondering why things were like this.

What had he done to deserve this? To deserve such a sweet, kind hearted man? Who would wait up for him so long that he would pass out. (And yet when he thought about it part of Kakashi knew that Gai wouldn't really fall asleep like that, it wasn't even very late. Only 2:00 A.M.)

Kakashi couldn't fathom it, it just shocked him to think that someone could actually care about him enough to do these things, but then Kakashi didn't seem to be able to understand half of the things that Gai did.

Gai was one of the strangest people Kakashi had ever met, yet he was one of the few people in the world that Kakashi put any trust into.

And he couldn't figure out why.

The way Kakashi's mind was working right now, stuck somewhere between his father and Gai, Obito popped into mind, and Kakashi's eyes opened wide, and he inhaled sharply, letting his breath out slowly, his exhale coming out in more of a whimper then anything else. And he felt his eyes start to burn, as Obito lingered in his mind, and he thought about the way things should have been, and he closed his eyes.

For the first times in years Kakashi felt a hot tear rolling out of the corner of his eye, and he turned his head to the side slightly, as the tear rolled down his cheek.

It was slow, and he regretted letting it start, because now that it had he felt too tired to reach up and wipe it away, he just let his hand drop from Gai's cheek, and rest on his neck limply.

Gai narrowed his eyes slightly, having been awakened by Kakashi's hand, which was now laying against his neck, limply. Watching Kakashi, he was confused by all of the expressions that passed over the smaller mans face, before the tear rolled down his cheek, and finally he decided to ask, "Why are you crying?"

Kakashi flinched slightly, opening his eyes, he peered down at Gai, and remained still, laughing quietly, he shrugged "I don't know, Gai." he said softly.

"It's okay, Kakashi... Don't be upset." Gai said, forcing his body, which seemed to be fighting against him, into a sitting position, his usual enthusiasm seemed to leak out of his voice, no matter how hard he tried to sound cheerful, or upbeat, he just couldn't muster the strength.

"I know, I'm not even sure what's wrong." Kakashi said laughing slightly, as he looked Gai over, the mans hair was stuck to his face, with sweat, which was odd, because to Kakashi it was slightly cold in here, reaching up he put his hand on Gai's cheek, "You're sweating so profusely, is something wrong?" Kakashi asked, very startled at how ward Gai's face had gotten.

Gai shook his head slightly, as he pressed into Kakashi's hand, it was so nice to feel something so cool, when he was burning up like this, he wasn't sure what was even wrong, as far as he knew nothing was, after all, it was just a little sweat, he figured he would be fine in the morning, it was, after all, just a slight fever.

It was about then, that Kakashi noticed that the front of Gai's shirt was soaked through with sweat, which was pretty shocking, because out of all of the people Kakashi knew, Gai was one of them that he rarely got to see sweat, and he was shocked, to say the least. "Gai, you're sweating so much..." Kakashi said as he put his hand to Gai's forehead, "I think you should go talk to a nurse Gai, you're burning up with a fever..." Kakashi said, slightly startled.

Gai laughed slightly, but it was half heartedly, "I'm fine--"

"No, you're really not." Kakashi said, cutting him off before he could change the subject. "You're drenched in sweat, and you're exhausted, you aren't even your usual exuberant self Gai, this is so freaky." Kakashi said sighing as he stroked Gai's cheek, "Seriously, go see a nurse."

Gai just sat there for a moment, leaning into Kakashi's touch, before sighing dejectedly, as he rose, very slowly, and nodded, "Fine, Kakashi, if it will shut you up. I'll go see a nurse." Gai said smiling, a friendly smile, to let Kakashi know he wasn't hostile, though his remark seemed that way.

"Thank you!" Kakashi said lying back and smiling up at him, "I'll wait for someone to get around to telling me what's up." Kakashi said smiling, still, as he rested his hand on his stomach.

Sighing Gai made his way to the door, and walked out, closing it behind him he took six steps before collapsing, the nurses on duty were quite confused, but they put him onto a gurney any way, and brought him in a room for a diagnosis.

________

Kakashi hadn't even realized that he he was asleep until a nurse was standing over him asking him something, that he couldn't quite make out. "Wh...what?" he mumbled, as he rubbed his eyes, with the heel of his hand.

"I said, do you know Maito Gai?" the nurse asked softly.

Kakashi nodded softly, as he looked up at the nurse, "Why?" he muttered, as he yawned, covering his mouth only because a lady was present.

"Because he wouldn't stop talking about you, he talked about you as if you'd know each other for years." she said smiling softly, "Here's your breakfast." she said softly as she started to sit the bed up.

"Where is Gai?" Kakashi asked softly, as he picked up his fork, and looked at the plate in front of him.

"What? Oh, he's right there." the nurse said, letting out a high pitched giggle as she pointed at Gai's bed, which was about six to eight feet away from his own bed.

Kakashi exhaled loudly as he looked at Gai, "Can you move his bed closed, I want to talk to him when he wakes up." he asked, in the most polite tone he could muster.

The nurse looked over at Gai's bed and then looked back at Kakashi, "Sure! I'll move him over here, handsome." she said winking at Kakashi as she walked around the end of the bed, and went to move Gai.

Kakashi was always slightly awkward around women, but around ones who flirted with him he was just down right shy, and right now he was beet red, and just staring at his food.

As soon as the nurse was finished moving Gai, she blew Kakashi a kiss, and went on with her duties, and Kakashi was never more glad to see anyone leave. Glancing over he spotted a book on his end table, picking it up, out of sheer curiosity, he began to read it it. And was quite shocked to find that it was actually pornography. Opening the front cover he read the inscription on the inside 'To Kakashi,

I hope you find that murderer, let me know if I can help.

-Jiraiya.'

Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle at that, as he got comfortable, and began to read the book, thinking that it was slightly odd that he and Gai always ended up together these days, even in the hospital.

Looking sideways at Gai he grinned, "I guess it's just going to be you and me from now on, Gai. I hope you can handle that." he said, softly.

____________

A/N; FIN!

This is the last chapter, BUT, I'm pretty sure there will be a sequel. And I'm sorry this took so long to write, but I just seriously cannot get over this writers block, which sucks. Either way, I hope you guys enjoyed this really, really short chapter, though I do apologize for the shortness, SORRY EVERYBODY, I didn't mean to start sucking *cries*.

Hope you had fun while it lasted, I'll try to write a sequel!

~Ciao. 


End file.
